Roadtrip to Phantom City
by Amber Tate
Summary: Sequel to Demi Drama. What happens when Bella's necklace goes haywire and sends her, her brother, and mortal friend to the world of Danny Phantom? Takes place during TUE.
1. Chapter 1: Hello again!

**Amber: Hey guys! I'm glad you liked Demi Drama, and if you did, then I hope you like ROADTRIP TO PHANTOM CITY! A whole new story and I'm ready to hit it! DANNY!**

**Danny: Amber doesn't own me, Butch Hartman does.**

**No Pov**

Vlad Plasmius watched the Litle, girl. She was carrying a handful of bulging groceries, and she carefully loaded them into the basket of a purple bike, and climbed it. She looked to be just a little over Daniel's age, fifteen or maybe sixteen.

Vlad chuckled. This girl was nothing. All he knew is that she went to some summer camp, and that Arum wanted her dead. Arum wouldn't tell him why, she just replied: "Classified."

Vlad was buying his time; Arum had sent him to a parallel universe, much different from his home universe.

He just needed to wait.

**Bella**

I rode into the driveway of my home; just a plain suburban. My friends and I were having a "Before school starts" party. It was just two days since the war ended, and we were readjusting into our lives. Or as normal as we could get, we were still freaking demigods.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called, entering my home. Okay, Athena was my mom. But I knew my stepmother better than Athena.

"WIPE YOU'RE FEET!" She called back, while washing dishes.

I did as she told me to, and placed the groceries, on the counter.

"Okay," I said taking out my list of party favors. "Soda, plates, cups, popcorn, pizza?" I asked my mom.

She nodded and pointed at a Papa John's pizza box.

"Okay, Pizza is a check!" I said, grinning. "And everything is ready!"

"By the way," My mom said speaking up, looking slightly embarrassed. "Anna's here."

My jaw dropped, and I felt absolute terror fill my gut. "_You mention this to me now_?" I screamed.

My mom put her hands, on her hips. "_What have I told you about yelling in the house?!"_

I rolled my eyes, and ran upstairs to my room. Ever since I left home for Camp Half-Blood, it felt weird being in my own room. The light green walls and the white bedding were different from the Athena cabin. I even missed the annoying conversation that my cabin mates would have; when I was trying to get some sleep.

I ran straight to the door way, and felt the guilt bomb blow on me. There sitting on my chair, was none other Anna herself. Her curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes were still the same. Less baby fat on her face, than a year ago though. Though oddly enough, the usual presence of anime shirts were gone. Anna was now wearing a long jacket, which covered her forearms. This was odd, due to the fact it was August, in St. Petersburg, Florida.

We just stared at each other awkwardly, until I cleared my throat, trying for a smile.

She stared at me for another five seconds before speaking. "Hey," She said smiling. Her eyes, usually filled with warmth, were cold.

"Oh wow, Anna! It's been a while!" I said sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know," She said, frowning deeply.

Awkward silence was blasted on full volume.

"Sol...How have you been?" I asked. _Well, call me an idiot…._

She blinked, and scowled. "How have I been? Hmm…let me see…YOU DITCHED ME FOR A YEAR AND A HALF!"

I winced, wishing I could crawl into a shell like a turtle. I knew she would have exploded anytime now; and for Anna it was really rare that she did so.

"Look Anna," I said, putting on my best reassuring face. "When the others get here we'll explain everything-"

"Wow, nice vocal chords there," a new voice said. It just wasn't my day, was it? My stepbrother Gilligan- or Gil as he went by-was leaning in the doorway. He was thirteen years old, but he acted like a he was a total bad boy or something, which would've made me laugh hysterically if I wasn't in such a difficult situation at the moment. Seriously, someone just go ahead and set my head on fire.

"I'd like to hear it too." Gil asked, raising his eyebrows sarcastically. "You know, what excuse they have for leaving."

My temper flared, and I tried to keep my voice calm. "We have a good excuse."

"Really?" Anna scoffed, her brown eyes flaring. "WHAT?"

I was about to answer, when I heard my TV come on. I raised my eyebrows at it, and tried to search for the remote, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" I said aloud. I squinted at the screen, and I saw that old show _Danny Phantom_. I had been at least ten or eleven when it ended; but it also had been a favorite. I recognized the episode after searching through my brain; it was a pretty good one, actually.

The Ultimate Enemy.

I don't know why, but I had a desire to start watching it. I sat down in front of the TV and watched the program.

Anna's voice scoffed again. "You didn't answer my question!"

Gil chuckled from the doorway.

Then, I felt my necklace get tighter around my neck. I yelped in surprise, as I felt the chain burning the neck of my skin. My eyes widened, I tried to pry it off, but it kept getting tighter and tighter. It was really starting to hurt now- Oh my gods, I can't breathe!

"Bella?" Gil asked, now sounding concerned.

I made a choking sound, and fell sideways. Luckily I was already sitting down, but I twitched horribly. AIR- I NEEDED AIR!

Then, I watched in horror, as my body began turning into white wisps of smoke. They were heading towards the TV!

_Let me die, _I thought. _Let me die, and let this end…._

"_BELLA!" _Gil screamed, and I heard footsteps. Anna and Gil raced forward, and tried to get the necklace off, but the moment they're fingers touched the chain, they were glued to it. What the Hades was happening?!

Suddenly...we all flew towards the TV. My head pounded, and I felt like every molecule on my body was on fire…no…_changing. _I gave one less breath and everything went black.

The last thing I heard was a voice go:

"Oh, Cheese logs!"

XxX

**Miranda**

"Emily, the next time you make us late, for "Sherman's personal needs", leave us out of it!" I snarled, closing the Van door. All of us had car pooled together, and were walking to Bella's house. I swear if that girl waves that damn lint roller under my nose again, I would grab it and stuff it up her-

I cursed when I accidentally stubbed my toe. Sam sniggered, and I gave her my best death glare possible.

I saw Emily suddenly stop, and put Sherman closer to her ear. "Uh, huh, yeah, OHMYGOSH!"

Oh gods someone knock m unconscious…

Alexa raised her eyebrows at Emily, and gave me a confused expression. I merely shrugged, and Alexa addressed Emily. "What?" Alexa asked.

"ONWARDS!" Emily cried. She ran faster, than all of us could manage, and we ran onto Bella's driveway. Bella's house was small on the outside, but was moderate on the inside. It was one story, with four bedrooms. For her parents, little brother, older sister (Whom was away at college), and herself.

Emily ran alongside Bella's house, searching for Bella's window. Emily found it, stared at it, and used Sherman to break Bella's bedroom window. She cackled, and climbed in.

Erin's jaw dropped in disbelief. She pointed at Emily. "Did she just...?"

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I don't want to face Bella's mom when there's a broken window involved."

Erin summoned a gust of wind, and sent our bags into the broken window. Of course we could have just carried them in, but we're just plain lazy.

We all walked nervously, as if we were waiting for Bella's mom to burst out and rip our throats out. She was nice and everything, but how would your parent react to a broken window?

"I swear that's the last time, we're giving her a Reese's cup, before we go to somebody's home." Victoria said scowling, checking that Mrs. Litle wasn't in any of the rooms were passing.

We reached her room, we climbed in, careful not to step on any broken glass. I stood outside, glancing around the room and found no Bella. Not even a sign of Anna who was supposed to be visiting. Though, an Emily was pointing at the TV.

"LOOK IT! LOOK IT!"

I rolled my eyes, and looked at the TV. That old show Danny Phantom was on…it was the episode where he meant his jerky older self. Show was okay, I like _Doctor Who _and _Supernatural _better.

The scene was taking place where Danny Fenton had just received the test answers, due to a minor explosion at the Nasty Burger- their burger joint. Seeing as Danny was going to fail his huge test exam- the C.A.T.'s he was desperate for anything. Not even Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom, half-ghost superhero can do well in school. His teacher was stupid enough to bring the test answers, and Danny phased through- yes, he can do that- and accidentally took the answers. Instead of being boring and returning the answers, he keeps them.

Good job Danny! Time for being rebellious!

Suddenly, I saw something that distracted me; right at the moment Danny yelled out "HELLO, GREAT FUTURE!"

Standing in the background, stood a girl. She wore an owl key necklace around her neck, which looked an awful lot like Bella's.

My friends and I looked at each other, with our jaws dropped. Sam, Erin, and Victoria exchanged scared looks, and stared at me desperately. I managed a fake smirk.

"PFFT!" I said, raising my hand, and waving it down. We all laughed at the same time, turning our backs on the stupid cartoon.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Emily whack Sherman on her face.

XxX

**Bella**

I opened my eyes, and found myself lying in a strange alley. Groaning, I sat up and surveyed my surroundings. Everything looked distorted, and weird...like a cartoon.

With my head pounding, I raised my hand, and found it looked cartoony also.

I frowned, imagining my features becoming more panicked now. I felt my face, legs, arms, and looked at my hair. All were cartoony.

I saw a nearby jagged piece or mirror, and raised it to my face, with shaking hands.

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed, hyperventilated. "I'M, I'M, I'M...A CARTOON!" I gasped. I looked like a character from a Danny Phantom cartoon!

My color changing eyes had turned into a teal color, and I had red lips, and straight brown hair. Well, the last part was a perk.

I was...I was...

I cried out, throwing the mirror, across the alley. Shaking my head, I steadily got up and pulled out my iPod.

"Anna? Gil?"

I heard two groans coming from a dumpster. I ran over to it, and pinched my nose. It smelled like freaking Myrmekes in there.

I screamed at the sight of Anna and Gil, were also cartoony, and had dazed brown eyes. I shook my head, and calmed myself down. Gil and Anna still looked hopelessly dazed.

"Guys, snap out of it!"

I snapped my fingers under their noses and they both groaned. I helped Gil out of the dumpster, and Anna climbed out.

She glanced at my face once, and jerked back. "WHAT?" She said pointing at my face.

"SHUT UP!" I snarled, anger rushing in me.

She looked surprised. I never said that to her before. Her eyes stared at me with aphrension.

I sighed, and put on a calming face. "Listen, we've got to stay calm! In order to figure this out-"

**BANG!**

My head snapped in the direction of the noise. Gil stumbled slightly, and I couldn't blame him. The sound was making my ears ring.

"This way!" I said, and the three of us, ran out of the alley, passing a sign that said: _The Nasty Burger_.

**Review! ;)**

**~Amber**


	2. Chapter 2 CARTOON?

**Amber: Hey guys! I love summer and all, but you know what I hate? BOREDUM! I was BORED all day! It was raining, we're saving money, and the only exciting thing that happened was cleaning out my backpack, and setting my math book on fire. PERSONAL LOW!**

**Sam Manson: Haha!**

**Amber: *Fumes* AND WHAT, is so funny?**

**Tucker: That look on you're face, you know when you start yelling, and turning red, and stuff.**

**Harry: *blinks* You mean when she's mad?**

**Tucker: Yeah! That's the word! Haha!**

**Percy: Weird. Amber doesn't won DP, credit goes to Butch Hartman.**

**Bella**

'Don't panic, don't panic!' I thought frantically, as my feet pounded on the street. "You are not in a cartoon, you are not in a cartoon, you are not in a- OUCH!"

I crashed into someone not watching where I was going...again. The girl I ran into was African American, and had forest green eyes.

"Watch it!" She snarled. She got back up, and ran past me.

I stared at her. Why did she look so fimiliar? Gil and Anna catched up to me, sweating and breathing hard.

"Wha-wh-when did you l-learn to run so fast?" Anna said, clutching her chest.

"I'll explain later," I said getting up.

"C'mon!" I continued running, and Gil groaned behind me. Ignoring them, I caught sight of smoke, and ran where it was.

A restaurnat had recived a minor explosion; it was minor because windows were broken, and a portion of a wall had been blown off.

People stood hudled outside of the...

I read the sign and gasped. THE NASTY BURGER!

"No," I said. I clutched my head. "WAKE UP" I screamed.

Anna and Gil looked startled. I looked at them. "Go, find a building called "Fenton Works", ask for directions. Just get there, and stay safe!"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Fenton Works? That's just like..." Sudden realization came over her. She gasped, and grabbed Gil's arm right away. I made sure they were out of sight before, I surveyed the crowd. Hoping for fimiliar faces.

Then I saw them.

A Gothic girl who wore a black plaid skirt, purple leggings, and a black cami. She wore combat boots, had dyed black hair, and rare voilet eyes.

a African American boy with glasses, a berret, and a PDA.

And him...right now in his ghost form. The snowy white hair, tan, eletric green eyes, and black jumpsuit. His logo that had a "D", with a "P" inside it.

Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom.

'Should I talk to them?' I thought. 'I mean they have dealt with weird things before.'

I shook my head. 'No, teling them they're a show in my world? Stalker alert!'

Then thanks to my rotten luck, Sam saw me staring.

She glared at me, and nudged Danny and Tucker.

I yelped and ran in the opposite direction. Not fast enough for me not to hear: "Who was that girl?"

**Vlad**

"Oh, Cheese logs!" I cursed, as I failed to grab the girl before she dissapeared into the television. "Great, now what?"

SMASH!

Then out of nowhere a girl with a crazy look in her eye, clutching a Lint Roller, came climbing through the window.

Turning Inatangible I floated to the ceiling, and stayed hidden. Perhaps they could be use to me.

**Miranda**

"SHERMAN SAYS THAT'S BELLSIE!" Emily shrieked.

I rolled my eyes. "Emily...Sherman is a Lint Roller."

"Grr...Mirmaid Listen! WHY, does that character look exactly like Bellsie?"

"It's just a coincidence," I said stubbornly. "Now hush up, I like this part."

We watched as Danny looked amazed at his luck. CAT answers were in his hands.

"HELLO GREAT FUTURE!" He said, raising it up into the sky.

"Danny!" Sam M. scolded. Then she noticed the Bella-look-alike.

"Guys, someone's watching us."

The girl yelped and ran away.

Tucker frowned.

"Who is she?"

Sam R. frowned. "I don't remember that part."

"I don't eithier," I agreed.

"AGH!" Emily banged her head against the wall. "HELP ME SHERMAN!"

"Hey Emily...Resse's cup," Alexa said unfolding her hand.

"YEA!"

I sighed.

**Bella**

It wasn't hard for me to find the huge building labled 'Fenton Works.' I sighed and knocked on the door.

A red-head girl about my age answered.

"Yes?" Jazz asked.

**U know what to do! I'll give you a hint...it rymhes with Preview, but starts with a "R!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Helping?

**Amber: Hey guys! Man, this story has been the hardest to write! I've gone through at least a dozen drafts! I just want to get it right for you guys! Let me know if I got something wrong (Besides grammar), and I'll try ro fix it.**

**Ember: *Strumms* SHE DOESN'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM, DIPSTICKS! *Hair grows into flames. Sings* And...YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME! EMBER! YOU WILL REMEMBER! EMBER-ARGH!"**

**Thalia: *puts steaming hand down***

**Amber: *Grins* Joy!**

**Bella**

Jazz looked at me pointly. "Yes?"

I stood there dumbly, but shook my head back into reality. Well, almost reality. "Umm, Jazz Fenton?"

She nodded. "My friend and brother came here...you know the explosion."

"Oh, Anna and Gil?"

I nodded.

"Come in."

Feeling extremely awkward, I walked in and saw the fimiliar living room.

"Um, you okay?" Jazz asked.

"What? Oh, just...memories."

Jazz raised an eyebrow.

'Uh-oh,' I thought. I remembered how Jazz would go into "Therapist in training" mode.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Bella Litle." 'Great,' I thought angrily. 'I should have come up with a fake name!'

"Well, Bella is there something on your mind? Soemthing that you would like to talk about?"

I grimanced. I shouldn't tell her...but this was Jazz.

"I-"

I'M HOME!"

I gasped and saw Danny and co. walking in the door.

"ARGH!" I squealed, and jumped cowardly behind Jazz.

Danny saw me, and his eyebrow raised. I _knew _he recongnized me!

"Um, Jazz-"

"Just go," Jazz said. Then her eyes widened. "Don't forget to study!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker still looking at me; walked upstairs.

"So, Bella-"

"One minute," I said. Feeling stupid I said, "I need to go. Um, where's you're bathroom?"

Jazz looked surprised. "Upstairs. Gil and Anna are in my room, if you want to see them-"

"THANKS!" I called.

I looked around, on the second story. When the coast was clear, I unseathed Melody, and out her on mute.

Her glow made light for me, so I could see where I was going.

Making my way to a digustingly pink room, I saw Anna and Gil sitting on a bed.

Anna's jaw dropped. "Where did you get a sword?"

"Like I said, I'll explain everything later we just need to-"

I heard a crash.

"Wonderful," I muttered.

I ran into the hallway, and ran to the source of the noise: Danny's room.

I kicked the door open, and saw a ghost/maschine emmiting green flames. I recongnized the ghost Skulker, he had a normal head, while Technus (also a ghost) was in a part of his stomach.

The trio saw me, and they're jaws dropped.

"Skulktech 9.9," I growled remembering the episode.

Danny came out of his shock. "Wait? Who are you supposed to be?"

SkulkTech grinned. "I AM SKULKTECH 9.9, THE FUTURE GHOST WORLDS GREATEST HUNTER!" The Skulker part said.

"With it's greatest Techno villain as his operating system." Technus said.

"Skulker and Technus together?" Danny asked.

"Is that an "Ew" or a "Yikes"?

Skulker brought out his deadly tecnical arms.

"That's definatly a yikes," Danny said.

"Shout who you are to the sky? Man, that's just classic," I rolled my eyes. I brought my sword up, when my phone ring tone went off.

_"You're insecure. Don't know what for. You turn heads when you walk through the do-or-or. Don't need make-up to cover up-"_

"Uh," I said blushing. "Continue."

They all stared at me.

"I SAID CONTINUE!" I ran out of the room, with my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"YOU'RE IN A CARTOON?" Miranda's, ever so cheerful voice asked.

I sighed. "Took you long eneough- wait...are you in my room?"

"Umm...maybe?"

"How the heck did you get there, without my mom noticing that I was gone?"

"You know...Emily broke a window."

"WHAT?"

I heard a scream.

"Gotta go!" I hung up, and ran back into Danny's room. Everyone was gone.

MY cell phone rang again. "Ello?"

"They went to the Nasty Burger."

"Thanks!"

I was about to climb through the window, when Anna and Gil came in.

"Okay, explanation time NOW!"

I shhok my head. "Anna, you need to stay with Jazz. You and Gil and help her, and get rid of Dark Dan. You two could save the day, along with Danny."

Anna blinked. "But this is a cartoon!"

"I know, but it's very real to those who are in it!" I said nodding.

"What about you? Gil asked.

"I'm following Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They could use some more fighters, on they're team." I hugged Anna and Gil. "I'm sorry I havn't been with you guys lately, but we need to be serious. Life's are at risk here."

Gil and Anna nodded.

I ruffled Gil's messy hair, and climbed out the window.

**Vlad**

Vlad grinned as he stared at the TV. This girl was brave, he had to admit it. Though she was so easy to minipulate.

"Darn," The Miranda girl said. "Wish we could be there. Emily why didn't you tell us Bella was in the show?"

Emily's jaw dropped, and she lept at Miranda. The two went into a catfight and the rest of the girl's watched and cheered.

Vlad shook his head.

This was how he was spending his evening?

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Just perfect!

**Amber: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I got some more info for the story so I should be set! Oh, and you know that Youtube has all the Ultimate enemy scenes? Except for 2, which is where my OC's come in? -_-'**

**Annabeth: Yeah, but thanks to Raesoul we were able to get the details on scene two.**

**Jason: Thanks Rae!**

**Amber: Yeah thank you Rae! And Dan muse too, I guess! Desira? I WISH FOR THE CHAPTER TO START! Oh, and I don't own DP.**

**Desira (For those who don't know how to pronounce it: Des-er-a): AND SO YOU HAVE WISHED IT, AND SO IT SHALL BE!**

**No Pov**

Danny was already having a weird day, and the fact that a random girl kept stalking him, didn't help much. Plus, now he had SkulkTech to worry about; and let's not forget about the C.A.T. exams.

Good thing Tucker had activated the Purple Back Gorilla virus, on SkulkTech. Danny, in Phantom form, flew out of the ceiling and found SkulkTech in the air.

"Quick! Activate Purple back Gorilla overide!" Skuler said glaring at Technus.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Technus snapped.

Danny shot them both with a ecto-ray, from his hand, which sent them flying back.

"PHEW! You didn't get to far!" A voice said.

Danny did a double take, when he saw the girl on the ground waving below him.

"Who are you!" He demanded.

She was about to answer when her green eyes widened. "DUCK!"

"What?" Danny asked.

"NOW ACTIVATE PAHNTOM PALM POMLER!"

Danny looked just in time to see Skulker raise his right hand, and shoota white palm blast at him.

"AGHHH!" Danny yelled, as it his him on the chest. The blow sent him a few feet back, and the girl winced.

Danny got hit by another blow, which made two hoops appear at his waist. It was turning him back human.

**Bella**

'Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!' I thought frantically. DANNY WAS TURING HUMAN, FIFTY FEET IN THE AIR!

"DANNY!" I screamed.

He shook his head, and turned back into his ghost form.

I sighed in relief. I wouldn't want to be the one cleaning teenage, etco splat all over the street.

"You're shorting out my powers?" Danny asked in surprise.

Skulker smirked. "Of course!"

"It may not work with you in the future, but we had a feeling it may work with you here!"

Danny looked puzzled. "Future?"

Technus laughs. "Oh, I love it! He a lot less more powerful than that other Phantom we have to deal with!" they both fired another blast of the Phantom Palm Pomler at him.

"Oh gods I got to do something!" I said, panicing.

"What are you guys talking ABOUT!" Danny turned back into his human form, and began falling again.

"NO!" I screamed. I threw Melody at SkulkTech and she ended up cutting off one of they're arms.

"AGH!" They screamed.

"DANNY!" I called.

He was still falling until he grabbed hold of a flagpole, on a building. He smiled in relief. "Wow, that flagpole thing worked? I thought for sure it would-"

The flagpole snapped.

"BREAK!" He screamed.

I closed one eye, when he landed in a dumpster. Then I raised an eyebrow. This was the same alley, Anna, Gil, and I had landed in.

"Well at least I know I don't have a future as a Olympic gymnist." Danny said wearily

I rushed over to Danny, but a metal CLANG, hit my head. I fell onto the ground on all fours.

"Wha?" I said confused.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Danny get electocuted by SkulkTech; who threw a clamp thing around Danny. It was connected to him, which I thought was kinda weird.

Then I got shot by a hot, burning substance, and got blown off my feet and landed next to Danny on the ground. (He rolled out of the dumpster in case you havn't figured out how he got out of the dumpster -_-)

"YOU DON'T HAVE A FUTURE PERIOD!" He yelled at Danny.

"NO!" I screamed, and shook myself out of my weakened state.

"NOT SO FAST!" I heard Tucker yell, with Sam.

SkulkTech's eyes widened, and they tried to fly away, but Tucker typed something in his PDA, making a little red dot appear on SkulkTech's chest.

He began to short out.

"Oh, poop," They said in unsion.

They began to fall, and Skulker grabbed hold to a flagpole from a differnt building, with his remaining hand.

"Hey that flagpole thing really-AHHH!" Technus said, only to stopped short by the pole breaking. He landed, outcold, pn his face.

I sighed in relief.

Sam and Tucker approached us nervously.

Well, Tucker did anyways.

Sam stormed up to me, and pinned me gainst the wall.

"OW!" I yelled, annoyed.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She demanded. Danny and Tucker watched.

I swallowed. "B-Bella Litle. I've been sent here-"

Danny groaned. "Wait...my ghost sense isn't going off, how are you a ghost from the future-"

"I'M NOT A GHOST! I-I'm not from here."

"Waht do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"I'm from a...different demension. One where you guys are...a-a-a CARTOON!"

They all stared at me, and began laughing.

"Hey don't laugh! I-"

I noticed something fall from SkulkTech's unconsious robot body. My eyes darted to the clamp around Danny.

"Oh gods." I said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Gods?"

I ran to Danny. "Hurry, maybe we can get this thing off him!" I tried to pry off the clamp.

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks, and tried to help.

But it was no good. SkulkTech vanished.

Taking us with him.

**Anna**

"Okay, so how do we exatly tell Jazz what we know?" I asked Gil.

He shrugged. "Don't ask me, I don't anything in this crap sacked world right now!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Now's not the time for saying 'Crap Sacked.'

**Miranda**

"Okay! Now let's start the plan to get into the cartoon and save Bella, Anna, and Gil!" I said, wincing slightly with my cut lip.

Darn Lint Roller.

Emily nodded, grinning despite the black eye I now gave her.

"Okay, ready?" Sam asked.

I nodded.

As one, we all put our fists on the TV, screamiong: "LET US IN, LET US IN, LET US IN!"

I thought I heard a man's laughter somewhere in the room...but I'm just exagerating right?

**CLIFFY! HAHA I'm so Evil! XD**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cartoon DRAMA!

**Amber: Hey guys! Got Katniss and the Doctor with me!**

**KAtniss: *Nods***

**Doctor: AGH! THERE'S A LAWNMOWER! *Opens window and shakes fist* TURN OFF THAT RACKET! *Closes window* Now I must return to the TARDIS. Amy and Rory are in there alone...**

**Katniss: *Shakes head* Weirdo. She doesn't own DP.**

**Bella**

Sounds of clocks, could be heard faintly, and I heard Sam, Danny, and Tucker get up behind me.

The clamp holding Danny cluttered to the floor.

"Where are we?" Sam asked ceriously, her voilet eyes wide.

Danny walked over to a window that overlooked the ghost zone. "The ghost zone I think, but no place I've ever been. I don't like this."

Clocks, ghost zone, werid images on walls. CLOCKWORK! The time ghost!

"Sam," I said. She narrowed her eyes at me. I pointed at a viewing screen. She saw it and her eyes went wide.

"Well, I found something your going to like even less," Sam said. Danny and Tucker came and looked at the screen.

There a blue skinned, red eyed, flame headed, mullet bearing, fang included, older...Danny.

Yep, the Danny Phantom. Older and eviler!

We watched as older Danny, or Dan as he went by, blast a few tanks and throw some.

"I think I'm seeing your future. And...you're kinda a jerk."

Dan opened his mouth after taking a deep breath, and green sonic energy flew from his mouth, blowing up some helicopters.

Sam scowled. "Okay, really a jerk."

Danny pushed her aside, smiling. "Dude, is that some kinda Ghostly wail? What a cool power-"

He noticed Sam and Tucker's cold stares. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Uh, if it wern't used for evil...what is this place?"

"Why don't we ask future boy, over there?" Tucker asked, pointing his PDA at the unconsious SkulkTech.

I rolled my eyes. "Three, two, one," I said sounding bored.

SkulkTech flew into one of the viewing images, on the wall.

"I didn't do it!" Tucker yelped.

I sighed, and they looked at me. "Of course you didn't. I jabbed my thumb behind me. He did."

"I did indeed." A voice said. A blue ghost, taking the form of an old man appeared. He had a long white beard, red pupiless eyes, and a scar running down one of his eyes. He wore purple robes, and hood, and had a staff.

My cell phone (on vibrate this time), went off.

I saw it was Alexa this time.

"Hello?"

"GANDOLF?" She screamed.

I hung up on her.

"I sent him back to his own time- or should I say, 'forward' to his own time. You see, time moves backwards for me," he chnaged into an infant. He looked the same, minus the beard. Plus he only had one tooth.

"Dude," I said.

He looked at me with cold eyes.

"D-do you have...lisp?"

He scowled, then surveyed me. I mean, if he could with those pupiless eyes.

"Ah, so it's this timeline," he said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Bella Litle. Demigod, daughter of Athena, witch, godling, chosen one, Arum's equal."

I blinked. "What?"

"Mother, and married to H-"

"WAIT!" I said. "I'm fifteen! Well, I'll be sixteen on September first, but I am _not _a mother. I don't even have a boyfriend!"

He waved his hand over my face.

A blank moment passed over me.

"What were we talking about?" I asked.

"You see for me time moves backwards," he continued, adressing Danny. "And forward." He changed into a middle aged man.

"Oh, and why am I bothering. You're only fourteen," he said with a bored tone.

Danny stepped forward, glancing at me and then back at the Time ghost.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Clockwork raised an eyebrow. "Intorductions? Fine. I am Clockwork. Master of Time. And I have been tasked with the duty of eliminating your future."

**Alexa**

"Let...us...in. Let...us...in." We said continuing to pound the TV. Emily had gotten bored, and was watching us, eating popcorn and wearing 3-D glasses.

I sighed and plopped on the floor. It was no use.

I got a tingly feeling on the back of my neck, and looked around the room, scowling. I got that feeling whenever a spirit was around, but it seemes...duller.

Recongnizing defeat, everyone else plopped on Bella's bean bag chairs.

"Wait...look!" Sam pointed at what was going on in the TV.

Danny and Clockwork were both fighting in a fight, Sam and Tucker helping whenever they could. Bella, was standing in the corner, in a face palm.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS SCENE!" She screamed.

Some time freezing here, and there, and the next thing we knew Danny, Sam M., Tucker, and Bella all jumped into a viewing screen that overlooked the future.

"Oh,"

"My,"

"Gods."

Then OHMIGOSH Danny, Sam M., Tucker, and Bella were in the future!

"You know what I notice?" Victoria said.

"What?" Asked Hannah.

"Well, it's ten years in the future for them. And this episode was made like, in, 2007. Now it's 2012. I mean, in their future they get a bunch of cool stuff like flying cars, and other stuff. Well, we're close to 2017, and look at us! We look crappy compared to them!"

I thought about this.

"Good point. I mean there was spazzing at first, then a Gandolf, and now we look crappy. THIS SHOW HAS EVERYTHING!"

We all laughed.

"Look!" Miranda said.

"What?" Erin asked.

"That's the girl Bella ran into earlier...VALARIE!" Miranda yelled. "Except she's older right now!" She tilted her head. "And attcking Danny..."

"Yep."

**Bella**

"WHAT IS WITH THESE PARINOID CARTOON CHARATERS!" I screamed. Okay, ghost zone, and now FUTURE?

"VALARIE!" I screamed, trying to stop her.

She stopped. "Who are you?"

"Um..."

Danny flew back and they continued fighting, with Danny getting shot by a gun, which encased him in a ecto net. He rolled to the ground encased in it.

I groaned.

"WAIT!" Sam and Tucker yelled, protecting they're friend.

Valarie stopped and dropped to her knees.

"Sam? Tucker? You're alive!"

"What?" Sam and Tucker yelped.

"You died, in this timeline." I said. Valarie hugged Sam and Tucker.

'Well,' I thought. 'At least the fighting stopped.'

Valarie was suddenly blown backwards.

"D-" I stopped. This was a childern's cartoon. "Darn, you jinxing?" I said.

I looked up and almost had an accident in my pants.

Dan was just centimeters away from me.

His red eyes gleaming with evil.

I got a hard blow to my cheek, and landed in front of Sam and Tucker.

I spit out blood, and wiped my mouth. Bringing up Melody, I did my best to protect them.

**Anna**

"So where did Bella go exactly?" Jazz asked.

"Um, family emergency? She just climbed out the window, and down the pipe."

"Hmm," Jazz said, raising an eyebrow.

I looked on the floor.

"Jazz?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"D-do you believe in different universes?"

Jazz looked surprised. But she slowly nodded. "Um, yeah I've been, ah, researching some stuff latley. My, brother Danny, got me into it. He dosn't know about it though."

"Good. Speaking of Danny, doesn't he have exams coming up?"

She nodded. "C.A.T's. Though, my Vice Principal Mr. Lancer...he thinks...he thinks that Danny stole the answer booklet."

"Jazz," I said. SHe looked up.

"He did."

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: DAN! AHHHHHHHH!

**Amber: Hey guys I gut's some announcements to make! Actually, my muses will do it!**

**Suki: Lazy...**

**Amber: DO IT!**

**Suki: Amber is going to be busy next week with a dance recital. Monday she has her last dance class until summer classes' start, and then Tuesday is a rehearsal at the stage. Wednesday, is the dress rehearsal. Yes, Amber is going to wear a costume I know it's hard to imagine.**

**Amber: Hey! I think it's cool. It's a one-piece, has suspenders, is black and white, has a fedora, and I get a cane. I think I look good in it! Plus half of its black!**

**Suki: *Rolls eyes* Thursday she's off for some strange unknown reason, and then Friday is a show. Saturday is also a show but that's the day, there videotaping her, so yes she must go there instead of logging on a computer.**

**Amber: It won't be bad. I can only promise a chapter a day, or every other day though.**

**Carter: Then on June 20th she won't be able to update at all. For even a week starting June 20th because she's spending a week in Michigan. **

**Amber: I promise I'll try to get my hands on a computer if I can, but it's going to be a slim chance I will update. I don't own DP.**

**Bella**

Dan idly waved his hand, and a ghostly green glow appeared around Sam, Tucker, and I. Danny watched horrified, still tangled in the net.

"Sam and Tucker, been a while." Dan said observing them. His eyes flickered at me, and I would have kicked his face right there, if I hadn't been petrified.

"Ten years to be accurate," He continued. "So to what so I owe this little blast from the past?"

His eyes flicked to the time medallions around our necks. Did I forget to mention we were wearing Time medallions?

You see they allow a person from a different time period interact, in a time period that isn't their own. But...I didn't need one. I pretended I put mine down my shirt...I wasn't supposed to be here anyways. This wasn't my dimension.

Dan sneered at the Time medallions. "Clockwork! Meddling again... OOF!"

A bright beam shot Dan, and sent him flying to a building, which collapsed on top of him.

I saw Valarie blow smoke out of the tip of her gun.

Again...I couldn't move.

My eyes moved to where Dan would've lay, and I was shocked to find him standing. He looked perfectly fine!

Dan scowled, and flew at Valarie who shot ecto weapons at him.

I hate to say it but he had some awesome powers.

He flew with blinding speed dodging her blasts, and even turned into smoke! Before a blink of an eye, he was holding Valarie's wrists, and her gun clattered to the ground.

"I suppose out of respect from our past I should let you live." He sneered, his red eyes emotionless. "But that's not how I work."

And feeling nothing, he tossed Valarie aside like a rag doll.

Danny grunted behind me, and broke free from the net. He flew after Valarie saving her from a hard collision.

'Oh just leave us here, with him,' I thought angrily.

Dan surveyed us and turned to me. "Well…a new face. I know I've never seen you before. Gray eyes...just like those Athena campers I destroyed so long ago."

I would've screamed. THERE WERE ATHENA CAMPERS IN A CARTOON!

'Wait,' I thought. 'Ghosts, ugh I shouldn't be surprised that there are cartoon demigods here too.'

He smirked at the anger in my eyes, and turned his attention back to Sam and Tucker.

"You know, if I had an ounce of humanity left in me, this would be a very touching reunion. But of course I surrendered my human half, a _long _time ago."

I glared at him wanting to rip off his head. Then suddenly I saw a familiar head of white hair re-appear behind Dan.

He gasped, and red smoke came out of his nostrils. "Oh, please." He snarled, and turned back at Danny, sensing a ghost.

They both shot beams at each other, and both knocked each other to the ground.

'Really?' I thought. Then, the thing stopping me from moving ceased, and I could move again.

"SAM! TUCKER! BELLA! RUN!" Danny screamed. Sam and Tucker ran, but I held my ground.

I ran to Danny instead.

"Run?" Dan asked. "And where are they going to go?"

He stood up, took a deep breath, and unleashed his ghostly wail.

It was the worst thing I ever heard! It sounded like a sick Whale, and dying elephant mixed together, and multiplied by ten!

I covered my ears, and grimaced in pain.

Sam and Tucker stopped short, and covered their ears.

Danny and I both got up and tried to go after them. I looked to the side, and saw something green hit me. I tumbled and fell, the moment I hit the ground I passed out.

**Danny**

I gasped, when I saw Bella roll to the ground. I still didn't fully trust her, but she didn't need to be harmed.

Sam and Tucker were still standing covering their ears, under a building about to fall. I tried to fly after them, but a cold and steely hand grabbed my ankle.

"Nuh, uh, uh," Dan tutted.

Sam and Tucker screamed as the building fell on top of them.

"NO!" I screamed. MY FRIENDS COULDN'T DIE!

Then I felt as if I was on fire. My very bones were melting, and I wanted to die. I wanted it to end. The agony was unbearable. I felt myself turn back to human half, and got thrown into the rubble of the building.

I opened my eyes and saw Time Medallions on the ground.

"They took of their time medallions, like BoxLunch and SkulkTech! That returned them to their original time!" I said to myself. "Which means I can-AGH!"

Dan lifted me by the collar of my shirt.

"What? Go back with them?" Dan laughed, his red eyes sparkling with pleasure. "They're doomed anyway. And you aren't going anywhere…not if you can't remove you're time medallion."

Then he kept a firm grip on my shoulder and neck, and ripped off the TM. I watched with fear as he turned it intangible. Then he jabbed it into me faster than I could react, and I felt agonizing pain, in my torso.

I fainted right there, hearing "In fact you aren't going anywhere at all."

**No POV**

Dan dropped his younger self onto the road, and went over to the girl. He flipped her over onto her back, and groped for the TM around her neck.

It wasn't there.

Scowling, he put the girl into a sitting position and patted her neck area, with his hand. No sign of a Time Medallion. He felt her pockets, and took of her shoes to see if they were in there. No TM.

Scowling he put her shoes back on, and flung her across his shoulder. He picked up his younger self, and flung him across his other shoulder.

This was a very interesting day for Dan.

He flew off into the sky, with his two teenage captives; to the destroyed Nasty Burger.

Where his parents, sister, best friends, and lame teacher had all been killed in a blast similar to an atomic bomb.

The one that made him give up his humanity.

**Miranda**

"Did-did he just take Bella?" I asked my friends shocked.

They all stared at me showing equal shock. All except Alexa who looked as though she were concentrating, on something.

"OH MY GODS SHE'S A GONNOR!" Wailed Hannah, blinded by tears.

Sam and Erin burst into tears and hugged each other.

"NOOOO!" Emily cried and she turned on Sherman's Evancense music mode and turned the song "Bleed", full volume.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

They stopped.

"Don't panic! We just need to figure a way to get in there!"

"Done!" Alexa said proudly.

"Whhhaaaaaat?" I said turning around.

A swirling green vortex appeared on the TV.

"H-h-how?" Victoria stuttered.

"Oh, well Dan is dead since he's full ghost so...I just concentrated on him. It's a Hades thing."

"AWESOME!"

And we all jumped into the TV.

**Vlad**

Vlad grinned, when all the girls jumped into the Television. When the Hannah girl was the last to jump in, he quietly flew in after her.

**Gil**

I sat in the backseat of Jazz's car, while Anna rode shotgun. We stopped in front of the Nasty Burger.

Jazz poked her head out the window. "Danny has to be here somewhere."

I saw a flash of blue light from the NB alley.

"Um...maybe there?" I suggested. I ran out right away, with Jazz and Anna still getting out of the car.

I peeked around the wall, and saw Sam and Tucker brushing themselves off.

"You got the Time Medallions off didn't you?" Tucker grumbled.

Sam crossed her arms, and pursed her purple lips. "I don't accessorize well. Unfortunately-"

"Danny's still stuck in the future, fighting his jerky older self. And you think we should do something to help him," I said coming out to them.

They both stared at me. "H-how did you?" Sam asked.

I was about to answer when Jazz and Anna came.

"Tucker, Sam? Gotta second?" Jazz asked. "Let me answer that for you. _Yes you do."_

Anna and I exchanged glances.

"I know Danny stole the answers to the C.A.T.'s! That he's going to cheat!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Actually, Danny wasn't going to-" Piped Sam.

"Sam! Enough, I know more than you think I do." Jazz interrupted. She leaned closer to Sam. "A _lot more._ So I suggest that when you see Danny, tell him I want to talk to him. _Tonight. _Cause if I don't, I _will _be talking to our parents tomorrow!" Jazz stormed off.

Anna gave Sam and Tucker a sad smile, and motioned for me to follow her and Jazz.

Man was Jazz thick.

**Bella**

I opened my eyes wearily.

"What?" I found myself lying on the ground tied to something. I outstretched my hand, and felt another hand; one that didn't belong to me.

"Danny?" I whispered.

He groaned. I squeezed his hand, tighter. "Danny!"

I felt him move behind me, so I knew he was awake.

"Wha? Bella?" He asked. I squeezed his hand in reassurance and he squeezed back.

"What?" He sat up, taking me with him. I saw were tied back to back, from a green ecto substance. I turned my head to the side, and saw Danny was looking at a statue.

I saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz stone statues. Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton were also in stone. On a plaque read:

_**GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN**_

"Mom? Dad?" Danny asked, confused. "Gone but not forgotten? And...And where's the Nasty Burger?"

"Strange how one highly massive combustible condiment can...ruin your whole future," A voice that chilled my insides said.

"Dan," I growled. He smirked as if I was his play thing.

"T-The Time Medallion?" Danny asked.

"Fused inside you. Nice huh?" He smirked, his eyes full of evil humor. "Unreachable whether you're ghost or human. Which means, you can't go back in time."

"It doesn't matter, if I go back in time or not." Danny snarled. "I'll never turn into you. NEVER!"

Dan smirked some more, and waved his hand opening a swirling green vortex. Then celestial hoops appeared at his waist. In a flash of light, he looked just like Danny.

"Of course you will," He said in his deep voice. "It's only a matter of time."

My eyes bulged as Dan picked us up, really easily like a pencil, and threw us into the vortex.

"CRAP!" I cried out.

We were back in the ghost zone.

Ten years in the future.

**U know what to do! Review!**

**Oh and there is NO Danny/Bella romance. They were just comforting each other, 'cause a psych ghost was with them.**

**:D**

**~Amber**


	7. Chapter 7: Heating up

**Amber: Hey guys! Let's make most of this chapter today! I gots more announcements! But brfore we do that, I would like to say thank you to RaeSoul, again. This story could not have been done without her.**

**Muses: Thanks!**

**Amber: Harry.**

**Harry: Well, if you've read Demi Drama (Amber's PJO story), you'll know that after this one, is her HP story. But what's after that?**

**Amber: I decided to do a Percy Jackson sequel. It will be taking place during Mark of Athena. But if I finish the first Hp story, taking place during 6th year before it comes out, I will go ahead, and write the second HP, the Kane Chronicles, and second DP story. Bella will see the Kanes during Serpents Shadow, and the Seconf Dp will be during the Pandora's box ep. The HP story will be split into two parts. First taking place during 6th year, and the second during the hunt for the Horcruxes.**

**Jazz: Amber doesn't own my brother...that would be awkward.**

**Meanwhile...**

Dan smirked at the girl's cry, when she was thrown into the Ghost Zone with Danny. Still in his disguise he said:

"I need you out of my way, and outta my hair, while I make sure nothing happens to change my past. Luckily, this is all I need to make sure of that." He picked up the Time Medallion that Sam had abandoned, in order to get back to her own time.

There was a brilliant flash of blue light, and Dan dissapeared.

**10 years ago- Present time**

Dan flashed, in the alley of the Nasty Burger, looking just like his younger fourteen yearold self. In his adult voice he said to himself, "And to get where I need to be."

He surveyed his surroundings. He smirked at the half blown wall, of the Nasty Burger. Inside, the heater was being overheated by a simple packet of Nasty Sauce. It would blow up the stupid place soon.

"The Nasty Burger?" Dan chuckled. "Still Standing? For now..."

"DANNY!"

Dan turned and saw Sam and Tucker running up to him. Sam threw herself on the fake Danny, and hugged him.

"You made it back!" She exclaimed.

Tucker gave Danny a bro hug and smiled. "Did you beat that evil, jerky, puss packed, alternate version of yourself?" He asked.

Dan's eyes flashed red momentarily, before returning to Danny's sky blue eyes(His eye color in human form). Speaking in his fourteen yearold voice, he said, "Haha, always with the quips. In my weaker moments, I sometimes miss your droll sense of humor."

Sam and Tucker blinked at him.

"Sorry?" Tucker asked.

Dan blinked. "I'm just kidding!" Dan exclaimed, shaking his black hair. "I beat my older self quite easily, had ya goin there for a second, didn't I?"

"Well," Tucker said slowly. "We...should probably do what we can to stop the Nasty Burger from exploding, huh?"

"Already done!" Dan lied. "Now who's for- what did we always so together- pLaying some videogames and raging against the maschine!" Dan asked, the middle part under his breath.

"WE'RE IN!" Sam and Tucker cheered.

Dan smirked.

Little did he know that two teens were watching him this very moment. Anna and Gil cast each other fearful looks, and ran to Jazz.

**Bella**

"Well...this is enjoyable." I said sarcastically.

I was still tied back to back with Danny, stuck in ths Ghost Zone ten years in the furure.

Danny didn't say anything, but I had a feeling he was scowling.

"It was more of a funny moment in the cartoon," I said.

"OH FOR CYRING- I am NOT a cartoon!" He cried out.

I shook my head. "No, not in this world. My world you are though."

"Prove it."

"I got the theme song, memorized.

_Young Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange maschine. _

_Designed to view a world unseen _

_(He's gonna catch them all 'cause he's Danny Phantom). _

_When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit, till Danny took a look inside of it!_

_There was a great big flash everything just changed, his Moulecules got all rearanged!"_

_(phantom phantom)_

_When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair __and glowin green eyes__ he could walk through walls dissappear and fly he was much more unique then the other guys and it was then danny knew what he had to do he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through he's here to fight for me and u_

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)

* He's Danny Phantom

He was silent. "You could have just made that up!" He said stubbornly.

I shook my head. "Then how would I know about the accident? How I know that your favorite band is Dumpty Humpty? That you want to be a astronaut when you grow up? That you're parents fight about wether or not Santa is real, at Christmas time? That your a C average student? Or the fact that you have something going with Valarie, and that Vlad Masters is your arch nemesis?"

I felt him tense at these words.

"W-Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Bella Litle. I'm a friend, not a enemy. I'm here to help you."

He stayed still, then began moving. "We gotta get out of this!" He said.

I agreed this was getting awkward.

"I'm going ghost!" He yelled. I felt a cold breeze, as the hoops grazed against my skin. He began to try to fight out, but that only exceded in making us flip.

"Duuuuddddddeeeee!" I screamed.

He stopped and we were flat again. "Well, it was worth the shot." He said, sounding agaitated.

"Well, well, well," A voice said. I craned my neck, and saw A blue buff ghost, dressed in overalls, a knit hat, and eyepatch.

I burst out laughing. Well, it was more of a nervous laugh.

"All this time we were wondering how we would come to you." He continued, adressing a confused Danny. "And here you are...wrapped like a present."

"Oh, sure ignore that angsted out demigod teenager," I grumbled.

"Box Ghost?" Danny asked.

"Beware," He said. He raised his hand and purple electricity filled his palm, taking the form of a box.

"Ah..." I said some_ unpleasent_ words. Though I said them quietly so no one would hear me.

He balsted us, and I got blown into something that felt like Jell-O. I lifted my head and saw I ran into a fat Ember.

"HUGE!" I cried out. "Er, I mean HELLO!" I said. She narrowed her eyes at me, and I turned around so that Danny was facing her instead.

"Ember?" Danny asked. "You look-"

"Like I went to sea right after you destroyed my Vocal Chords? WITH THAT GHOSTLY WAIL OF YOURS?" She screamed.

"Uh, I was going to say steuettes, but-ah," Danny said nervously joking.

She strummed her guitar, and a fist shape flew out of the chords. Danny yelped, and turned around. I GOT THE FREAKING BLAST INSTEAD!

"OUCH!" I cried.

We slammed into something hard, and Danny made a CLANG, sound when his body made contact with it. I heard him groan, and then gasp. I craned my neck and saw Jonnhy 13. Or, a older version of Jonnhy 13. He was no longer dressed like a punk, but wore sweats;and had a bald patch. What hair he had remaining was in a ponytail. He was in a wheelchair, and no longer had a awesome motorcycle.

Danny gasped and shook his head. "Jonnhy 13? Ok, whatever happened to you, I swear- I didn't have anything to do with it!"

Jonnhy's expression remained stony, on his waxy gray skin. "Been waiting a long time for this punk."

"Wait!" Danny cried out.

The blanket on Jonnhy's lap turned into his monster Shadow, which growled at the sight of Danny. More ghosts came gathering in.

"No!" I cried out. If they would only listen.

"NO!" Danny and I screamed.

**Miranda**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed as with a, _pop!, _we apperaed in the cartoon world. I shook my head, and did a head count. Sam, Erin, Alexa, Victoria, Emily, Isabelle, and Hannah were all here.

I took a moment to look my body over. The cartoon world, had gotten rid of all the scars we had gotten from the war at Manhatten, just a couple days ago.

"Sweet" I said, grinning.

"Oh, my gods...SHERMAN IN 2-D FORM!" Emily screamed. She waved a flat looking Sherman in the air.

Alexa snickered. Then she noticed where we were. "Um guys...are we in the Ghost Zone?" She asked.

It was a huge green vortex, with purple doors everywhere. Once in a while a ghost would pass by us.

"Awesome," Isabelle said, her eyes wide open.

"Well, what time is it?" Hannah asked. "I mean, what year are we in, in the cartoon?"

"We'll, just have to find out." Victoria said.

I nodded. I took my Trident and sheathed it, and gripped it hard. "Erin, give us some wind for dramatic purposes."

She did so, and we flew arond wondering where we were.

**Anna**

"Jazz, let's go talk to Danny. You know...about the answers." I said, trying to help the miserable Jazz. She sighed and nodded. When she left the kitchen, I went to the cabinets and took out the Fenton bazzoka, which I had been hiding. I krept upstairs, and when I heard Jazz close Danny's door, I looked under the door, to see what was going on.

"Danny?" Jazz said. "We need to talk."

"And my old sister," I heard Dan grumble. "What do you want Jazz? I'm busy."

"Yeah, busy cheating," Jazz said, holding the C.A.T's. "Lancer was right, you did steal the answers! Don't you understand?"

"What?" Dan said, seizing the C.A.T's. "That I'll be destroying my furture? You don't know the half of it." He chuckled.

I scowled, I really hated this guy. I had figured out that since Sam and Tucker had come back on they're own, Bella was stuck with Danny.

"Danny..." I heard Jazz say. "I know all of it. That your part ghost. That you were always doing the right thing with you're powers. Until now," She said sternly.

"You...knew?" Dan asked surprised. I thought I heard a tint of him sounding impressed.

"I know," She said. "And I've been covering for you, from Mom and Dad, because I'm proud of you, and the good that you do. But not anymore."

"You always were smarter than I gave you credit for." Dan smirked. Hoops appeared at his waist, and he turned into the monster I recongnized from the cartoon.

Jazz stepped back. "You- You're not Danny!" She cried out. She took something that looked like a bomerang. "That's why the Boo-merang wasn't homing on you're ecto signature! You're not Danny!" She cried out.

"I was," Dan said idly. "But I grew out of it. The Danny you know is flying helplessly in the ghost zone. Ten years in the future, with some Athena girl.

I grimanced. _I knew it!_

I pressed my face closer to the ground.

"He'll escape. He'll BEAT YOU!" She cried out.

"How?" Dan asked, his red eyes gleaming. His hair flickering. I was surprised that the Fire Alarms didn't go off. "Is it:

A, the Fenton Portal? Destroyed it. B, the only remaining portal? The one my idiot cheese head archenemy has? As soon as I find it, that's going too."

"Cheesehead? Vlad Masters, he's you're archenemy?"

"Is it C?" Dan continued ignoring her. "You? No. You can't stop me from cheating on the C.A.T's, and solidifying my future." His hand ignitied. "So it must be D. NONE OF THE ABOVE!"

He shot Jazz with his ecto-ray, and she fainted on the spot.

"JAZZ!" I screamed. I opened the door, and turned the Fenton Bazooka at Dan.

"Another new face," He mused. Suddenly, he split himself into two, and before I could stop him, his clone knovked me to the ground, with his surprising strength. The Fenton bazooka cluttered to the floor.

Dan merged himself, and faster than I could blink, he grabbed me by the throat, and pinned me against the wall. I gasped, trying to breathe. I pitifully tried prying his fingers away.

He threw me across the room like a rag doll, and I fell hard on the ground. With my eyes half open, I watched Dan turn back to his disguise, and take out the C.A.T's.

"Well, what do you know, the answer to the first question is D!" He laughed evily, and I fainted.

**Vlad**

Expecting to find myself with the girl's, I found myself back home in Wisconsin. The portal took me to where I had been before Arum had teleported me.

"OH FUDGE BUCKETS!" I cursed.

**Haha I love torturing Vladdie! Review!**

**~Amber**


	8. Chapter 8: BDGFF!

**Amber: Hey peeps!**

**Beast Boy: WHAT?**

**Amber: Sorry?**

**Beast Boy: You've been saying "Hey guys!" For a good amount of chapters what made you change your mind?**

**Amber: I...don't know. Thank's to Rae for making this story accurate, and possible. It would not have been possible without her. I do not own DP.**

**Anna**

"NO!" I heard Jazz scream. I opened my eyes, blearily, to find myself in a pink sleeping bag, in Jazz's room. I sat up, and felt a huge ache on my head.

"Huh? Wha-?" Jazz asked. She stared at me with confusion, and both flinched when there was a loud BANG!

Jazz's dad, Jack Fenton had kicked down the door. "What's up Princess?" He asked Jazz, wearing his bright orange jumpsuit. He held a werid looking bomerang. "You okay?"

"I'm in bed?" Jazz said to herself. "I'm alive?"

I felt strange too, like I was hadn't fallen asleep here. Then Mr. Fenton was blown forward, due to his wife Maddie Fenton kicking his back and sending him flying. She laughed, smiling at her daughter.

"Of course your in your bed, and your alive, Sweetie. Danny said, you fell asleep, helping him study, and we tucked you in!" She and her husband (who had gotten back up) both had there hands on they're hips, with they're eyes closed. They both smiled at they're daughter.

"He even woke up, bright and early to make sure nothing could make him late for the big test!" Mr. Fenton said, proudly.

"Oh, no! The test!" Jazz and I cried, and we both ran out of the room, with Jazz stealing that bomerang thing from her dad. Jazz stopped.

"Wait? Why- how-?"

"Listen, I know evevrything about Danny, so does Gil and Bella, but we can talk later, and act NOW!" I said to her. She blinked but nodded. We both ran down the stairs, and into the lab, where we found Gil snoozing on a desk. Jazz quickly, scribbled a note.

"Find Danny," She said to the bomerang. She tied the note, to the bomerang, with her pale blue headband. "Fourteen yearold Danny. Ten years from now!" She said, and she threw the note in the portal.

"He'll get it," I assured her.

**Bella**

"ARGH!" I screamed. "STOP!"

They didn't listen of course. The ghost's kept blasting at us, like it was a new sick game for them.

Danny and I were tossed like rag dolls, each ghost giving us a big OUCH!

Ember strummed her guitar, heavy metal style, and Danny and I went flying. The Box Ghost, smacked us with his ecto-boxes.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Danny and I screamed, my head was throbbing! I could feel Danny's head throb also, which made me kinda sick.

Danny and I stopped getting tossed around for a second, and we took heavy, painful breaths. Then I turned my head sideways, and I gasped. "LOOK OUT!" I screamed, at Danny. He looked up just in time, to see Kitty swing her purse, and he recieved the hit on his face. We were blown again, and I landed on Ember...again.

She merely grabbed us by the shoulders, and lifted us high; her stubby fingers dangrously close to our necks.

I was half consious, and took as many gulps of air as I could. I turned my head sideways, so I could see the ghosts.

"Please," Danny said, taking a painful breath. "I didn't do this to all of you! It wasn't me!" He excalimed.

"Oh, stop." Skulker snarled. "You're reponsible for all the horrible things that happened, to our world, and yours!"

"To everyone you've ever been in contact with," Technus added.

"You're family, you're friends, and most importantly _us!_" Ember said, dropping Danny.

"B-But, I didn't do any of that!" Danny yelled.

"He didn't!" I said, trying to back him up. "He hasn't done any of that!"

The ghosts growled.

"QUICK! DISTRACTION!" A voice called.

I jerked my head up. That couldn't be...

Miranda, Sam, Erin, Alexa, Victoria, Hannah, Isabelle, and Emily had arrived.

"Miss us?" Sam said, raising her sword.

"DUH!" I said grinning.

"Demigods?" Ember snarled. "I thought _he_ wiped them all out!"

"Doesn't matter," Box Ghost said. "They're with him. They pay too." The ghosts all pounced towards my friends.

"Nuh, uh, uh!" Hannah tutted. The ghosts froze, and I saw they're eyes flickering.

Alexa waved her hand. "Hi!"

Danny was just watching the whole thing confused. I had to laugh at the sitiuation going on here.

"Too easy," Alexa said. Then she looked around. "Man, this place is awesome!"

Some very angry ghosts unfroze. Alexa pouted. "Looks like I need some more pratice," She said putting a finger to her lip.

"YOU THINK?" Victoria schreeched, as SkulkTech chased her. Victoria, pulled out her spear, and ran through the glass dome, where Technus was.

"NOOO!" Technus and Skulker cried, and then they exploded.

"IN YO FACE!" Victoria cried.

I smiled when I heard Danny gasp.

"Well, well, well," Miranda said, clutching her Trident. Jonnhy 13 was scowling at her. "Sorry 'bout this dude, you're awsome though!" Shadow lept at her, and Erin jumped in front of Miranda, and shot lighting at it. Shadow wailed, and dissapeared.

"SHADOW!" Jonnhy wailed. "MY POWERS!"

"Sorry," Miranda said. And then she punched him in the face. Then Miranda and Erin, were blown backward by Ember's guitar.

"AGH!" Sam and Hannah cried as they were grabbed by the throat by the Box Ghost. It was amazing that he could do it with one hand!

Isabelle and Alexa were doing fine with Kitty, but soon she had pinned the both of them to a nearby door. Alexa and Isabelle, looked at each other, and then they soared high, thanks to Isabelle's winged shoes.

"HA!" They said at Kitty. "WE'RE AWESOME- AGH!" Ember inttrupted them.

"C'mon guys!" Emily said, blocking the Box Ghosts etco-boxes, with Sherman. "There not that tough and- YOU JUST DIDN'T!" The Box Ghsot blasted Sherman out of her hands. Emily was blown backwards saying, SHERMAN!"

Ember bear hugged all my friends, and they gasped for air.

"Lady!" Hannah gasped. "Join Weight Watchers or something!"

Ember squeezed tighter.

"THANKS HANNAH!" Isabelle shrieked.

The ghosts turned they're direction towards Danny and I and growled.

"Get away," Danny said weakly. "Get away," He repeated.

The got closer.

"GET AWAY!" Danny yelled, and then at fourteen years old, his ghostly wail was unleashed. The ghosts were blown backwards, with a great force...and so were my friends.

"DANNY!" I screamed. He couldn't stop it. The ecto-rope binding us, was broken, and I shook his shoulder. "DANNY!"

Celestial hoops, appeared at his waits, and instead of tunring back human, his hair turned back to black and his eyes blue. He still had his jumpsuit on, and had his tan, and glow. He clutched his head and groaned. I grabbed his shoulder, to stop him from flipping over.

"Danny, talk to me," I said. I lifted his head, and felt his forehead which felt slightly feverish. His eyes were half-closed. He shook his head.

"Huh?" He looked at the passed out ghosts, and his eyes widened. "Woah , my voice is changing."

He turned back into a ghost self. "Great now, I'm going through evil puberty! Everywhere I look my stupid future is smacking me in the face!"

I backed away just in time, when the Boo-merang hit his face.

"OW!" He complained. There was a note on the thing. He unfolded the note, and read, "Wisconsin? Plasmius. Figures, he's involved in this."

I nodded, and glided toward my friends. I shook them all awake, and they groaned.

"Dude," Sam complained. "I think you blew out my eardrums!" Mirada groaned in agreement.

Emily crawled/glided towards Sherman. Then she kicked Box Ghost in thhe face. "NOBODY TOUCHES HIM!"

I facepalmed.

"Friends of yours?" Danny asked. I nodded. "They watched the show too."

He sighed. "I think I believe you now."

"Good," I said. "Now let's go find Vlad.

**Review! U know U want to!**

**~Amber**


	9. Chapter 9: FLASH BACKS AND DRAMA!

**Amber: Hey guys! Thank RaeSoul that you have this chapter, because if it wern't for her I wouldn't have updated today! Thank's Rae, your a LIFE SAVER! And to BritanySue too! Thanks guys! A.K.A LIFE SAVERS!**

**Bella Litle: She doesn't own DP.**

**Bella**

We came across a huge, purple, football in the Ghost Zone.

"Well that's Vlad for ya: Subtle as a Flying Mallet," Danny joked.

Alexa looked at Miranda who shrugged. Danny swiped the football, and a swirling green portal appeared. We all clampored into the Footbal's portall, and found ourselves in a extremely trashed place.

"House keeping?" Sam asked. "Anywhere? Jeez, whoever lives here must be a pig!"

Danny shook his head smiling slightly.

"Come to kick a defenseless old man, while he's down?" A voice asked.

"Defenseless?" Danny askedd.

We all jumped and saw a chair swivel in our direction. A old man, with white hair, intense blue eyes, and a torn balck suit faced us.

"Old..." Emily said her eyes wide.

"Wow!" Danny exclamied. "Man, what happened to you?"

"Vlad Masters?" I asked stepping forward. "As in Vlad Plasmius?"

Vlad's eye flickered to me, and he nodded. Then he turned his direction back to Danny. "I would ask you the very same question my boy." He said cooly. "Although, I should ask: What _hasn't _happened to you...yet."

"Such a drama pain," Hannah muttered.

"Excuse me?" Victoria asked.

"You know...Drama Pain."

"I beileve the term is Drama _king._"

Hannah pouted. "Drama can be a...pain."

Miranda sighed. "Guys! I want to here this!"

"Yeah!" Erin added. "Your conversation, is as messed up as Watermelon Juice!"

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Well, at stores they sell Watermelon juice. That's just wrong! I mean if you squeze it, it should be water not juice!"

I face palmed myslef. "Go on," I said.

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Is it any constollation(sp?), they went so quickly? They felt no pain. Although the same could not be said for you, dear boy. With nowhere else to go you came to me. The only other person, who could understand your situation." Vlad looked at Danny sadly.

"Flashback!" Emily squealed.

"All you wanted was to make the hurt 'go away,'. I honored you wishes."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Vlad.

He closed his eyes. "Ripping his human half, and ghost half apart."

I gulped. I suddenly got a very distant memory of Danny in surgery, and Vlad surgeriaclly removing the ghost half.

"Phantom gained consiouness?" Miranda whispered.

Vlad nodded. "Sadly that freed you to rip the ghost half out of me. And when you merged with my ghost half , my evil side overwhelemed you."

Danny swallowed. "What happened to my human self?" Danny asked.

Vlad's face contorted with grief and guilt. "Some things...are better left unsaid."

Alexa's eyes widened, and her eyes filled with tears. 'Gone,' she mouthed to me. I closed my eyes, swallowed hard. Vlad got up and walked to a picture on his desk. Danny's parents, and Vlad in they're college days were in the frame. Vlad stroked Mrs. Fenton's face lovingly.

"Although one good thing did come out of this. All these years without ghost powers, has finally givin me the chance to see...what a fool I've been."

I almost felt sorry for Vlad. He seemed so...depressed. Danny sighed, and looked at the ground. His white hair hiding his face. I grimanced, and then rubbed his back in a sisterly way.

"Ooh!" My friends went like. I shook my head disaprovingly at them.

Danny finally spoke: "Maybe that's all anybody needs...a second chance." He looked back at Vlad. "Hey, do you still have those ghost gauntlets?"

Vlad's eyes widened in shock.

"What is he doing?" Sam asked.

I smiled. Danny could actually be smart sometimes.

**Anna**

"We've got to stop Dan!" I said. Jazz and Gil both nodded. We waited out the class room, and Jazz held the Fenton peeler. That gadget could make a ghost reveal it's true form.

Jazz peered into the classroom, and we saw Dan look up.

"JAZZ!" Gil said nervously.

"Gil go and RUN!" I said.

"But-" He started.

"NOW!"

He backed away and then ran out the school.

"AGH!" Jazz yelled. I turned and saw a duplictae of Dan, shock her into unconsiousness.

"No! No!" I said backing myself against a locker. He came closer. "NO!"

I felt a searing heat on my shoulder, and crumpled to the ground.

**Gil**

I watched in terror, through a window when I saw Jazz and Anna fall to the ground. Dan smiled and went back to taking the C.A.T's, the answer sheet under the desk. Sam and Tucker were scowling, like they dissaproved. Well they should, his cheating could reult in they're deaths!

Dan finishe, and handed his test to Mr. Lancer, his English teacher. I saw his brow furrow, and scowl dissaprovingly.

"I got to get help!" I whispered. My eyes widened. "The Fentons!" I ran off towrad's Fenton Works.

**No POV**

Maddie Fenton grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Fenton?" Danny's teacher, said. "This is Mr. Lancer. Could you meet me at the nasty Burger at say, Five o'Clock? Bring Danny."

**Bella**

Vlad slid on the gauntlets, with a look of surprise. "So you're telling there's a Time Medallion lodged insied you?" Vlad asked Danny.

Emily jumped up and down. "That is SO cool! It's just like when The Joker put a phone in a fat guy's stomach! Then they both went to seperate jails, and the Joker made a phone call, and the Fat guy went BOOOM! He exploded and so did his jail!"

Danny gulped nervously. Sam face palmed herself.

Danny nodded at Vlad, and put a hand on his chest. "Yes. I can't reach it. So I was thinking if you could reach inside me, and rip out my humanity, which by the way, sounds _totally gross, _then you could get the Medallion out too."

Vlad tunred slowly toward's Danny with odd look on his face. "Or, I could kill you now and prevent this whole thing. Didn't think of that did you?" He sneered.

My eyes widened. "DON'T-!"

I was intterupted by Danny's screaming bloody murder, and a bright green flash.

"DANNY!" I cried. There was green blood running down his front. Vlad still bent down at him slowly pulled out his human half. Ghost Danny continued to thrash around, losing so much etcoplasm blood. His human half was unconsious, and the Time Medallion cluttered to the ground.

"Quick!" Vlad whispered.

Shocked, Miranda and Erin ran forward and held Danny's arms still. Vlad put the Medallion on his neck to stop him from diassapearing.

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GIVEN HIM SOME ANASTESHIA(Sp?)!" I snarled.

"No time," Vlad whispered. He picked up Danny's unconsious human half, and put the Gauntlets on reverse setting. Danny's human and ghist half was joined again, and Danny let out a whimper.

My eyes wide, Emily and I came and tended to him. "Sleep," I told him, and his dull green eyes closed right away. Emily pulled out Sherman, and turned him into magic healing potion form.

Danny sighed in his sleep, and color returned to his pasty face. The deep cuts dissapeared on his chest.

Sam looked at Vlad. "Why did you do it?" She asked Vlad. "You were going to waste him, and you changed your mind. Why?"

Vlad sat back on his chair. "For love," He said. He had his college picture in his hand. He pulled out Maddie's picture and kissed it softly.

Sam looked taken aback. Then she smiled weakly, and nodded at Vlad.

I looked at Danny, and pursed my lips. He was still paler than usual, and didn't look well enough for my liking.

"Stop being so motherly," Victoria told me. "He'll be okay. Look! He's even stiring!" She exclaimed. I looked down and saw that she was right, he groaned and opened his eyes halfway.

"I-Is it out?" He asked. I smiled, and took the Medallion around his neck as proof. He swallowed and smiled weakly. He tried to sit up, but I pushed him down. "D-Don't w-worry. I...heal fast." Sure enough he was on his knees, panting, but healed. He looked at Vlad looking scared out of his wits but nodded.

Vlad took off the Gauntlets. "Take them my boy, they might help you." Vlad got out a backpack, and put the Gauntlets in them. Vlad cleared his throat, and went back to his chair. He scowled at our expressions. "Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" We all nodded and flew out. Well, with the assistance of Danny, Isabelle, and some jet-packs Vlad had let us barrow.

"OH HERMIT!" Miranda said suddenly. I scowled at her. Just when she was about to say something, I grabbed her by her hair, and we flew out of the lair.

Once we were back in the ghost zone, we all grabbed hands. "

"Ready?" Danny asked.

We all nodded.

He ripped off the Medallion.

**No POV**

The Fenton RV rolled up into the driveway of the Nasty Burger. Mr. Lancer, fat, out of shape, bald, and lame was standing in front of the doors, squinting at the headlights.

"Mr. Lancer sounded urgent on the phone." Mrs. Fenton said to her son. Her husband Jack listening to they're conversation. "Danny, is something wrong?"

"Not yet," Dan whispered under his breath.

**R-E-V-I-E-W! U have to! Or else the world will explode! Trust me it will...do it. *Batglares and lamp explodes* _Now!_**


	10. Chapter 10: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

**Amber: Sorry it's so late today guys! *yawn* Rehersals were exhausting yesterday. My tap dance is so tiring, that I'm basically crawling off the stage! I still love it anyways :3 You should always keep dancing in your lives, always! EVen if you can't bust a move, at least atempt Just Dance. It can help you improve! **

**Grover: *Slides backward doing MJ moves like in the LT movie* She doesn't own DP. *Twirls* Butch Hartman does! *Splits* YEAH! GOATS PWN!**

**Amber: Oh my gods...**

**Gil**

Ugh. Worst. Car. Ride. Ever.

That's basically what I was thinking as I climbed from the bottom of the Fenton RV; feeling as though I was going to puke. I had held the Fenton Thermos between my legs, and hung on for dear life, while Danny's, maniac of a Dad, driver had raced across town to the Nasty Burger.

"Never again," I whispered to myself. I crawled out from under the RV and hid behind a nearby trash can. I watched thescene carfully, biting my lip with fear. I saw that the Nasty Burger was going to blow soon...

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Daniel," Mr. Lancer said. "This is the Nasty Burger. When people fail, this is where they end up- wether they fail, because they didn't study or they cheated." I watched as he held up the C.A.T. answers.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton gasped and stared at Danny, with disbelief.

"Danny," Jack said. "Is this true?"

"Did you cheat?" Maddie said, with venom and dissapointment in her voice.

"You have to get OUT OF HERE!" A voice screamed. I saw Sam and Tucker running to the small group of adults (and a disgused one).

"The Nasty Burger is going to blow!" Tucker said, shwoing he was on Sam's side. "And we're three feet from it!"

"South Beach Diet people!" Lancer exclaimed. (HAHAHAHA!) "What's going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" A voice called.

"Better let both of us explain!" Another voice said. I rolled my eyes. Perfect timing girls!

I limbed from behind my hiding place. "Or three."

Jazz came forward, in armor clutching the Fenton peeler, Anna armed with the Fenton bazooka, and I was clutching the Thermos.

"OR BETTER YET WE'LL SHOW YOU!" We all yelled. Jazz pointed the Fenton peeler at Dan, and he withered in pain, from a flash of green light. A few seconds later, his disguise with ripped off, and the old flame head was crouched in a crater.

"That's not Danny!" Jazz yelled.

I smirked as Dan growled at us.

Maddie and Jack Fenton sprang into action. They both pulled out ecto-guns and pointed it at Dan.

"Where is he?" Jack demanded, venom in his voice. "Where's our son?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR BOY!" Maddie yelled, half screaming.

Dan chuckled darkly. "I AM your boy!"

"What?" Maddie asked, in disbelief. Dan rose into the air, dramatically.

"Show off," I muttered.

"What kind of parents are you anyways?" Dan said. "World's leading ghost experts, and you couldn't figure out your own son was half ghost?"

"For the record," Jack said looking at Maddie. "I blame you."

"Hello?" Dan raged on. "Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom? Notice the similarity? Jazz did."

"She did?" Sam and Tucker asked, in disbelief.

"LIAR!" Jack yelled. "DON'T MOVE!"

"Actually, nobody's going anywhere- ARGH!" Dan was blown sideways, by a green beam.

Everyone looked at Anna, with open jaws. "What?" She asked innocently, holding a steaming bazooka.

Dan flew back, in a milasecond his red eyes burning. "NOT TILL IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BE BLOWN EVERYWHERE!"

"Gil...RUN!" Anna yelled, and she pushed me a good measure away. I watched in horror, as Anna and the others (Except Jazz), became covered in green ecto-ropes, and got they're mouths glued shut. I hid behind the trash can as I was told.

"C'mon Danny," I whispered.

**No Pov**

Dan tied his would-be victims to the Nasty heater, that was about to blow the place to smitherins. Just then he got a tingling sensation on his neck, and wtached as Jazz punched through his stomach.

He chuckled. "Nice try Jazz," he said closing his stomach, so her hand was stuck. "But me," his head turned. "My future, and I are inevitable." He cloned himself, into three with a fluid motion. Jazz screamed as a clone, took off her helmet, and tied her with the others.

"Now wheres the boy..." Dan said to himself. The boy was nowhere to be seen. No matter. Dan laughed, and his clones dissapeared.

"HEY OLD MAN!" A voice shouted. "READY FOR A BLAST FROM YOU'RE PAST?"

Danny and the demigods had come at last.

**Bella**

"WAHOO!" I heard Miranda yell, as we entered present time again. I smirked at Danny punching Dan, and sending him flying. Thanks to some barrowed jet packs, we were flying too! Well, Erin and Isabelle didn't need one, but who cares. FLYING BABY!

We all stopped by the captives, who were Danny's friends and family, teacher, and...

"Anna!" Sam exclaimed. Anna nodded vigorsly, and struggled against her bonds.

"Don't worry," Danny said. "I won't turn into that, ever. I promise." Danny noticed his english teacher, and blinked. "I guess this explains my periodic absenses, huh?" Danny looked amused, until he screamed as a sticky rope substance pulled him towards Dan.

"What should we do?" Erin yelled.

"Do what we do best," I replied. "Annoy."

We all grinned an nodded, and flew towards Dan and Danny's fight.

"What are you going to do, waste me?" Danny asked, as we flew behind a few feet away from him. "What happens to you then?"

"I'll tell you what happens!" Miranda yelled. "He gets rid of the stupid cape!"

We all laughed and nodded. "Haven't you seen the Incredibles?" Alexa asked. "Edna Mode said "NO CAPES!". You should really listen to her!"

"Yeah!" Erin laughed. "Capes are for sissy's!"

"Let me help you!" Isabelle yelled, taking out her cross bow. She shot Dan's cape, with was torn away.

Dan growled, and shot us all away, with that same burning, ecto-ray. I gritted my teeth in pain, as we landed with a thud.

"Ugh," Hannah groaned. "How about we just help Danny, fight him?"

"Agreed," Victoria groaned.

"You don't get it, do you?" Dan said, continuing his conversation with his younger self. "I'm still here! I still exist! Which means you still turn into me!" Dan yelled as he punched Danny, sending him flying. I watched in horror, as Danny hit a pole, and the ghost gauntlets were revealed. "I don't have to waste you," Dan yelled.

"BELLA!" Victoria screamed. I saw the Heater was entering danger zone.

"EMILY! SHERMAN DEFENSE MODE 475!" I yelled.

She grinned, and Sherman turned into a deadly sword. We all charged at Dan, who stepped aside lazily. He cloned himself, so we each had to figght him separatly. He pucnhed Sam in the gut, and sent her flying. He went into hand-to-hand combat with Victoria,, until I heard a sickening crack in Victoria's leg. She screamed and crumpled to the ground.

Hannah wrapped vines around hers, but he turned intangible idly, and smacked her face, so hard she was knocked into the same pole as Danny! Emily was doung fine with her opponet, but when she cut off Dan's clone's hair, she was eltorcuted into uncocnsiousness. Miranda created a water bubble, and trapped the clone, but he merely phased out. He flew quicker than a flash of light, and he had Miranda by the throat. He merely tossed her aside like a rag doll. Isabelle was flying around her clone, like a angry bee, shooting her arrows at him, but he was too powerful.

Alexa was fine, she was able to kill her clone in no time, and was helping out Danny. Me...I was, ah, busy.

The Dan clone snarled at me, dodging my sword slashes/stirkes. "It's hopeless, give up!" He said to me.

"Uh, no," I said flipping backwards, to avoid his ecto-blasts. Even in my battle with his clone, I could hear the real Dan talking to Danny. Then I heard a poof, and I saw the clone had dissapeard. In it's place, stood Alexa, rubbing her hands together.

"You're welcome," She said.

**Danny**

"I just have to keep the clock running until your life falls apart," Dan screamed at me. I quickly turned intangible, grabbed the Spector Deflector, and sank through the ground, as Dan hit the pole. When I surfaced, I saw the demigods were bettling Dan's clones. I turned my attention towards Dan.

"Maybe if you remembered more about your family," I snarled, appearing behind Dan. "You'd have remembered the Spector Delfector!" I screamed, as I flew and put it around Dan's waist. Dan hollored in pain. "Or maybe the Ghost Gauntlets!"

I grabbed them quickly, and slipped them on. I easily nailed a punch at Dan, and he went flying...right towards an oil truck.

I saw Bella' eyes (teal due to the cartoon right now), widen. "DUCK AND COVER!" She screamed.

I ran away as an explosion surfaced, and I was blown forward.

**Bella**

I saw Danny punch Dan in the face, and I smiled. We were winning! But that smile dissapeared soon enough, I assure you. The moment when Dan was blown backward, into the oil truck; I was in panic mode. Dan's hair is made out of freaking fire.

I screamed at Danny, running. "DUCK AND COVER!"

His green eyes a blazed, he suddenly realized where I was getting at, and began running. I was blown foward, as I felt a powerful wind blow me, like a rag doll. I landed hard on my face, and cut my lip. Due to the sound of the explosion, which by the way, sounded like a thousand drums being broken, my ears were ringing. I groggily rolled over, and watched in horror, as Dan calmly rose from the ashes, and rip the Spector Deflector.

Dan quickly grabbed Danny's arm, and threw him hard on the ground. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find the strength too. I unsteadily rose to my feet, and wobbled forward. I fell back, as Dan duplicated himself into four Dan's.

"It's been up for ten years," Dan snarled at his younger self. Danny was getting beat up, as his clones threw punches, ecto-rays and kicks.

I saw Alexa trying to wake up an unconsious Victoria. "Alexa," I whispered, my voice hoarse. She looked at me, and I made a fist with my hand. She grinned, and took out a stygian blade.

Danny landed hard on his stomach, and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. Dan stood over his younger self. "What maks you thin you can change that?"

"Because I p-promised my...family," Danny gasped, getting up from the ground shakily. He had brusises on his face.

Dan laughed, like he found this amusing. "Oh you are such a child," Dan asked grinning. "You promsied?"

Danny broke in sweat. "Yes, I !" He yelled as he unleashed his ghostly wail, on his future self. Dan was blown away, and Dan was blown backward like a rag doll.

Dan opened his eyes, and I almost laughed at his expression. He gaped at Danny, showing his fangs. "That power-It's not possible!" Dan coughed. "I don't get that power, until ten years from now!"

"GUESS YOUR A SLOW LEARNER!" Alexa cried, and quicker than a flash, a splash of ectoplasm was seen through the air. Alexa, panting hard, stood with a black, green stained balde. She had made a cut over Dan's eye. He howled in pain; it didn't look that painful, but that was the metal of the underworld.

"I guess," Danny said, flying down next to Dan. "The future isn't set in stone as you think." Alexa quickly jumped behind Danny, as he unleashed his ghostly wail. I smiled despite the pain. I looked at my leg, as Danny unleashed his wail. A huge piece of glass, had gone through my thigh, which was preventing me from walking.

Almost puking, I watched as Dan was blown backward again, this time into a building, which crumpled on him. Windows shattered at the wail's might, and car alarms went off. Danny changed back into his human self, panting, looking as though he wanted to pass out. He dropped to his kness, and Alexa prevented him from falling over completely.

A fist came through the rubble of the building.

"OH F-" Miranda yelled something, that she unknowingly influenced little children to be repeating it to they're parents the next day. She jumped up and stood next to Alexa, and Danny, her Trident in double swords form.

"Well, that's it isn't it!" Dan snarled, his hair compeletly almost gone.

"Yeah, thanks the gods you shaved the mullet," A weak Sam said joining the group. Dan's eye twitched. He lept at Danny.

"DANNY!" A voice yelled. I turned, and saw my brother running, and he threw the Thermos to him. Danny caught it, opened it, and sucked in a screaming Dan.

He was gone.

I smiled. I had lived to see the whole thing, just a mile away.

**Alexa**

"Well, that was fun!" I said bouncing up and down.

Danny chuckled, until he realized something. "Oh no."

He turned around, and Sam, Miranda, Gil, and I did the same. The Nasty Burger was going to blow.

"NO!" Gil screamed.

Bella, Victoria, Isabelle, Erin, Hannah, Anna, the Fenton's, Sam M., Tucker, and the...bald dude were too close to it.

We all ran towards them, trying to beat time. Danny tried to change back, but he couldn't!

"OH GODS NO!" Sam screamed.

"I CAN'T GO GHOST!" Danny yelled at us.

Then we all in unsion, tripped over a slab of concrete.

"NO!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Nasty Burger exploded, bloing glass, building, and what not forward. We were blown, like a wrapper in front of a fan.

They were gone...

**No Pov**

Clockwork arrived just in time.

"TIME OUT!" He shouted, saving those in front of the Nasty Burger.

**Hope this made up for yesterday! I gotta go dance now! BYE!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Amber**


	11. Chapter 11: Tik Tok Time just stopped!

**Amber: Well, guys today's the big show! Yesterday was the first and we did AWESOME! I have one more, then it's back to normal after Sunday. Father's day, people! Anywho, remember Starting June 20th, I won't be updating for a week, due to my vacation! But this story isn't NEAR over! I have some, ah, stuff to add!**

**Timmy: She doesn't own DP! I wish for the chapter to start!**

**Wanda: *Poof!***

**No Pov**

_Time out!_

Clockwork, surveyed the scene in front of him. He recongnized Bella, laying just a few feet away from the heater. Victoria Green, Erin Glint, Isabelle Mikinnon, and Hannah Smith were laying in front of the heater as well. The Fenton's, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Lancer, all had they're eye closed.

Meanwhile, Daniel, Samantha Robinson, Miranda Cloud, and Alexa Morgan were being blown backward by the force of the explosion. Nobody had noticed Emily Hunter, whom was hanging upside down, from a nearby light post.

Smiling to himself, he clicked his staff, and everyone close to the Nasty Burger was frozen, and taken out of time. It was quite satisfying, especially since Clockwork knew he was pissing those Observers.

Those who had been blown away from the force of the explosion, merely were frozen in time aswell. They're eyes shut, hair flying behind them. He took out several Time Medallion's and placed one around Danny's neck.

Danny opened his sky blue eyes, and gasped for air. "Huh? Ah!" Danny almost flipped forward in midair and he tried to steady himself, his arms flailing. Clockwork smiled, in his youthful form.

"Clockwork?" Danny gasped.

Clockwork pointed at the Nasty Burger, and Danny looked at it right away. Danny gasped and smiled: Everyone was alive, including the Demigods!

"You saved them?" Danny asked Clockwork, shocked. "I-I-I don't understand." He stuttered.

Clockwork shifted into his adult form, still smiling. "The Observants look over time, like they're watching a parade; one thing or another by in sequence in front of them." Danny and Clockwork floated above to the Nasty Burger. "I see the parade from above; all the twists and turns and might..." Clockwork changed into his old senior form. "And might not take." CLockwork finished, winking at Danny.

"You knew this was going to happen-all of it?" Danny asked, flying to face his friends and family more clearly. "Even this part."

"Everything's the way it's supposed to be, and here we are with you; a fourteen-year-old child, risking everything to save the people you care about." Clockwork said geturing to his friends and family. "Even new allies."

Danny looked at the demigods. From Miranda, her blond hair swirling around her head; to Alexa, one hand covering her face, and the other clutching the black blade. Gil had his eyes srunched up, and Anna looked ready to scream. Sam R. had her mouth slightly parted, and had one eye open. Bella, had her eyes closed from pain...or aceptance of fate. Her sword, was on the ground next to her fetal position.

ClockWork, turned and put Time Medallions around Miranda, Sam, Alexa, and Gil. They all gasped and became in the same awkward moment Danny had been.

"What the-" Miranda began.

"Hades!" Alexa intterupted. "We don't need another bleep, do we?" She whispered in Miranda's ear. Miranda blushed.

"A-Are they-?" Gil couldn't finish. Danny smiled, and pointed at the survivors.

Sam gasped, and grinned. "They're safe!"

Miranda sighed in relief, and Alexa just hung on to Sam's shoulder for support.

Gil who had looked ready to burst into tears, took a shaky breath, and Miranda hugged him.

"I think you'll be able to get them caught up," Clockwork said, jerking his head in the direction of the demigods.

Sam nodded. "We will."

Danny smiled.

"Good. Then _Time_ _in!" _Clockwork said, pushing a button on his staff. They're surroundings flickered, and the were at Casper High, just two hours before the Nasty incident. Miranda, Sam R., and Alexa looked around. The rest of the Demigods were standing in the back of the room. Jazz, and Anna stood outside, with Gil grinning at them from the outside.

"If he asks," Clockwork said to the demigods, pointing to Lancer. "Just say you're juniors, that are keeping an eye on the freshman; you know preventing them from cheating."

Alexa laughed, and noticed that Bella, Victoria, Erin, Hannah, Isabelle, and Emily were all healed. Sam Manson and Tucker sat at their desks, completely unaware of anything.

Clockwork turned back to Danny. "You've given everyone else a second chance," Clockwork said, changing back into his baby form. "Why not you?" He held the C.A.T book, and handed it to Danny.

Danny smiled and took the answers.

Time started again.

Bella gasped, and her hand went to her thigh. She looked confused to see it healed, but Alexa's expression calmed her down. Erin was about to scream, when Bella put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look, to stay silent. She did so, and Emily, Victoria, Hannah did the same.

**Bella**

Well, that was a nice wake-up! Just zap, me off to a different time period, while I'm about to die! Thanks Clockwork! I'm about to be blown to bits, and the next thing I know I'm in a classroom. My injuries were gone, and I was standing behind some Latin chick's desk. Alexa's expression, was full and alert: _Stay quiet, or I'll kill you!_

So I did, and made sure that Erin, Isabelle, Victoria, Emily, and Hannah did the same. I saw Danny, Sam M., and Tucker were at their desks, taking the C.A.T.'s. Danny had the answer booklet.

I was ready to face palm myself, when Mr. Lancer looked up.

"Mr. Fenton? Is there a problem?" Lancer asked, in a severe tone.

Danny raised his eyebrows, and cleared his throat. "Um, actually, Mr. Lancer, there is," Danny said. Danny got up, annd walked to his teachers desk. I saw Jazz and Anna look through the window, both armed with Fenton weapons. I was surprised: I had never seen Anna that serious before! When Jazz saw Danny, she gasped. Anna's expression remaned stony. Gil was making faces behind them.

"I, uh, found this the other day, outside the Nasty Burger," Danny said holding the answers to Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer took it, and sureyed it. "Hm, the seal is broken?"

"Yeah, I know," Danny admitted. "A-And I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the answers, but I'm not a cheater and I never will be!

Anna gasped, and Jazz smiled. Gil made a _finally!,_ face and I had to stop myself from giggling.

"Well," Mr. Lancer said. "You'll just have to prove that when you take the make-up test next week, now won't you?"

"Really?" Danny asked, almost jumping for joy.

"You'll have plenty of time to study for your make-up test in Detention, but for now..." He jabbed his finger at the door. Danny saw Anna, Gil, and Jazz.

I saw Anna and Gil mouth something to Jazz, which I could barley make out. They both said: _Well, look at the time! Gotta go!_

It was weird, since they were looking at they're wrists, when they didn't even have watches. When Jazz was alone, she gasped and ran out the hall way.

Danny made his way to the door, and left.

That's when Mr. Lancer noticed us. "Maximum Ride! Who are you girls, and why are they're so many of you?" He exclaimed.

The students looked at us, and jumped. I saw the Latin girl in front of me, wrinkle her nose at my apperance. I yanked her hair, and pushed her head forward.

"OW!" She complained.

"Eyes on your test please," I demanded.

"Um," Sam R. Said. "We're here to observe the students, and make sure that they don't cheat!" She said. All the boys in the room were drooling at the sight of her. Dang Aphroditie.

"OI!" Miranda yelled. "Sanp out of it, or I will rip all you tests!"

The boys returned to the paper in front of them. Victoria chuckled, and walked back and forth between the desks. Hannah merely shrugged, and walked over to a potted plant, that had a wilting sunflower. She waved her hand, and the Sunflower bloomed. I heard a gasp, and saw Sam Manson staring at Hannah, shocked. Hannah grinned, and pointed to her test.

Isabelle and Erin sat in front of the doors, and Alexa and Miranda at the windows. I sat with Sam in the back of the room. Everything was fine, until Emily snuck up on Lancer, and began rubbing Sherman (In Lint Roller form) on his bald head.

"OUT!" He screamed.

**XxX**

**Outside**

"So how long have you known?" Danny asked his sister.

"About the test?" Jazz asked. "I've known for days, but I'm really proud of you for not cheating," Jazz said.

"Not that," Danny said. He reached for his pocket and pulled out the boo-merang. The one he had recived ten years in the future. "Your headband, your note, your handwriting," Danny said smirking. He also took out the tattered, headband and note.

"What? That?" Jazz asked blushing. "Oh, I didn't write that, and there must be dozens of headbands," She sad.

"Yes you did!" A voice said. They both looked at Anna and Gil, who were hiding behind a bush. "GO ON!" Anna demanded.

They shrugged and continued their conversation.

"Jazz," Danny said raising an eyebrow, looking amused.

Jazz sighed, and took the headband and note. "Since the spectra thing. I didn't want to tell you, until you tell me. It's your secret.

"Well, it's our secret now," Danny said, hugging his sister.

"Awwwwww," Anna and Gil cooed.

"Don't think that means I'll stop meddling and being overprotective," Jazz said.

Danny laughed, "I wouldn't have any other way-" His ghost sense went off.

A huge ectoplasmic ghost appeared, with four arms, as tall as the school, chasing a police car.

"Go," Jazz said, smiling.

Danny smiled, and ran down the steps of the road. "GOING GHOST!" He shouted, and he transformed into his ghost self. He flew up to eye level to the ghost, and shouted: "Hey giant, green, and gruesome! Guess who's back and better than ever?"

"Well, I'll be," A voice said. She turned and saw the Demigods sitting behind her.

"Thank you," She told them. "For getting him back."

"No prob!" Alexa said.

"Anytime," Isabelle answered.

"It was a pleasure," Hannah told her.

"It was nice...meeting him all over again," Bella said, smiling at the white and black streak in the sky. Then her expression changed to horror. "STYX!" She screamed, and covered her face.

The others looked up just in time, to see ectoplasm goo, covering them, all over.

"Whoops," Danny said, looking at the ectoplasm covered people below.

Miranda opened her blue eyes, annoyed. "That happens again, ghost boy, and I'll knoxk you into your after life."

Danny grinned, and raised his hands in surrender.

"Booooo Ghosts Sherman!" Emily cackled, as she brushed Jazz's head. Jazz scooted away.

They all burst out laughing something swooped from the sky, making Danny's ghost sense go off, and grabbed Bella by the arm, faster than anyone could blink.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed, as her sword clattered to the ground, at Hannah's feet. They all gasped, and were shocked to see her dissapear in a flash of pink light.

Nobody had seen the attacker.

Excpet Danny.

"Plasmius," he growled.

**HAHA EVIL! Anywho, this story is NOT over yet! We got the Ultimate Enemy done, but I decided to write a mini story! Thanks again to BritanySue, and RaeSoul for all the info for TUE. Until next time! :D**

**~Amber**


	12. Chapter 12: CRAP!

Amber:** Sup guys! Well, I got two more days before vacation! Recitals over, and yeterday was fathers day (Why I didn't update). I learned I will be gone for _10 days_! XP But, I havn't seen my family up there in a while, so it'll be nice to see them. **

**Hannibal: *Makes noice that sounds like whatever sound an elephant makes***

**Frank: He said "She doesn't own DP."**

**Amber: Thanks, Frank.**

**Frank: No prob.**

**Bella**

I followed Miranda's footsteps, and let out some choice words. The basics: "Son of a Gorgon, Go to Hades, and a few suggestions of where else my kidnapper should stick his hand."

I kicked and flailed my limbs, so I could escape. He just tightned his grip on me, and white spots apperared in fron of my eyes.

"AAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as loud as I could.

He ignored me, and then fog obscured my vision, and I couldn't breathe. It was like I was being squeezed together, and clamed by a huge metal rod. Then, out of nowhere I could see again, and I took deep heavy breaths.

My captor threw me on the ground, and I landed with an _oof!_

I panted, and looked at him angrily. "Who the Hades are you?" I demanded.

He stepped forward. He had blue skin, pupiless red eyes, a long white outfit (Cape included), fangs, and a werid black hairdo.

I blinked. "You just get back from a Vampire festival or something, dude?"

He growled. "No, and I think you know me already."

"Please, I would remember a-" I stopped short. "VLAD! You're Vlad Masters! A.K.A VLAD PLASMIUS!"  
He clapped his hands. "Good, I thought I would have to explain things to you...but I'm not here to the dirty work."

"Since when isn't your work dirty? I know about your holograms of Danny's mom."

He frowned. Then without speaking he floated away, and phased out the room.

"FRUITLOOP!" I called after him.

I got up, and brushed off my jeans. I felt my pocket and noticed that my iPod wasn't there. "Perfect," I grumbled.

I took a moment to survey my surroundings. I was in some fancy-pants cabin.

"Well, well, well," A voice said.

I turned around and saw a woman standing in the doorway. She had blond hair, and glowing gold eyes.

My throat constricted, and I backed into a book shelf, knocking over a few heavy novels.

"Y-Y-YOU!"

She nodded smugly, and drew out a glittering gold knife. "Yes, Isabella Litle. I am Arum."

**Miranda**

"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?" We all screamed at Danny, Sam M., Tucker, and Jazz. We were all at the Fenton Lab.

Danny rubbed his ears, and turned his attention to a table full of supplies: Spetor Deflector, Thermos, Fenton Bazooka, and something that looked suspisously like a vaccum cleaner.

"It was Vlad," Danny said. He transformed into his ghost self.

"Oh, that clears things up," Anna said sarcastically.

"I think our question was: WHY THE STYX DOES VLAD WANT BELLA?" Hannah screamed at Danny.

Sam Manson rolled her eyes. "Listen, Calm down! We'll save you're friend, but in order to do it we need to stay focused!"

Tucker came behind me. "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley," He said sticking out his hand. He raised an eyebrow. "The T.F. stands for 'Too Fine'-"

Alexa stamped on his foot. "GET A LIFE!"  
I nodded in agreement. "PLus I'm taken!"

Isabelle blinked at me. "You are? Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" Emily nodded in agreement.

"Oh, because I havn't met him yet."

Everyone in the room stared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

**Arum**

I smirked at the girl's courage. It was something to admire. She never screamed, or surrendered to pain. I wonder how she would react to death?

She lay on the ground wincing, her leg in a awkward angle, and slah marks on her arms. She had one ghatsly one on her cheek, and glass littered hir scalp.

She swallowed, and finally spoke up: "W-W-Why?" She coughed, and wiped her mouth.

I smugly, wiped my blade.

I leaned forward, and looked her straight in the face. "You've had it coming for a _long _time. And you don't even know it. You don't know how much I've waited for this moment."

Then I kicked her aside, and she whimpered in pain.

"VLAD!" I called. He phased through the room. His face emotionless, but his eyes full of fear. "I'm done with her tonight. Tommorow she dies."

Vlad scooped up Bella's frail body, and she jumped like she had recieved a eletric shock. He was bout to leave, until I stopped him.

"Don't you dare treat her injuries. Just cease the bleeding."

He gulped and nodded.

**Danny**

Now I can say I know how annoying it it to have a bunch of ADHD girls in the Spector Speeder. Let's just say it's not on my favorites list. Tucker had recieved a black eye by Victoria, when he tried to hit on her. She didn't take it too well. Sam, on the other hand despised Sam Robinson; they were complete opposites.

We were using the Boo-merang to track Vlad (Thank god that it wasn't set for my ecto signature right now!).

Jazz was sitting in the back with the demigods...she found them facinating for some reason.

As I drove, I looked out the window, glumly...Bella please be alright, was what I thought. She saved my life.

Now it was my turn.

**U know what 2 do! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: HI! I'm a evil person!

**Amber: I know! It can't be! TWO CHAPTERS, in ONE DAY! I thought I would do a little treat! You know, since I'll be gone for ten days! And Geez, don't worry Bella-"**

**Muses: *Tackle Amber to prevent spoiler Alerts***

**Raven: Evil beware. She doesn't own DP.**

**Vlad **

I didn't know why I was doing this… Arum...she just seemed to manipulate me so easily. It was like I was bound to her. She always carried some stick with her, and she said something. Something with an 'I', and then there was nothing. She had promised me Maddie…and a loyal Daniel. It looked as though it wasn't coming to that.

I carried the girl to a bedroom (That Daniel would have if he just swore loyalty to me). I laid her down, and wiped the blood off her. Her skin felt feverish, yet she shivered.

She coughed again, and this time it was more strained. I narrowed my eyes at her. Why did she remind me of Daniel? I sighed, frustrated, and lit my hand with pink energy. I shot the girl's neck, and she slumped unconscious. I hadn't meat it hard; it was only so I could leave myself to my thoughts.

I stood up and flew out of the room. When I was alone I whispered, "Arum, you can keep me as your mouse as long as you want. But I _will, _get my free will back."

**Danny (Annoyed) JK! No POV.**

"Are we there yet?" Gil complained.

"What he said," Erin said in a whiny voice. She started banging her head against the wall.

Sam M. was laughing at the sight of Danny's throbbing temple.

"I'll let you know when we're there; _when we actually get there!" _Danny said, through gritted teeth.

"So...what does this button do?" Miranda asked, pointing to a clicky button.

"That's the windshield wipers," Tucker said, without looking app from his PDA.

"What does _this _button do?" Miranda continued, pointing to a green button.

"That activates the laser cannons," Tucker replied, bored.

"This one?" Miranda asked, pointing to a red button that said 'No, no.' on it.

"That activates self-destruct."

Miranda slammed her palm against the red button.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Um," Danny said, panicking. "Tucker you know the code right?" He asked his green eyes wide.

Tucker, also sweating, went to work immediately.

Sam **(A/N: You know. I bored of Sam R. and Sam M. Sam Manson will be normal and our Sam Robinson, A.k.a favorite Aphrodite camper will be italic.) **gripped his shoulder.

"Danny, we're already too far behind. Look!" She said, pointing at the fading Boo-merang. "Grab some flying demigods and _go!"_

Danny, blinking, stood and faced the demigods. "Can any of you fly?"

Erin and Isabelle came forward. "We can," They said in unison, not having any traces of regret on their features.

Miranda and Alexa started panicking. "B-B-B-But, we're not safe in the sky without you guys!" They exclaimed.

"Huh?" Tucker asked, still working on the deactivation.

"They're Dads have a rivalry with Zeus. If they're in the sky, not present with a child of Zeus, they get blasted out of the sky," Hannah explained.

Sam blinked. "But aren't you Zeus's nieces?"

"Yeah what's your point?"

"Nothing."

"You'll be safe, my Dad isn't as powerful here," Erin assured him.

They all nodded, and Danny and the daughters of Zeus and Hermes phased out the Spector Speeder.

**Later**

They trio phased through the cabin. Danny raised his hand, and a green light filled the room.

"She should be-" He began. Then he noticed a huddled figure on a bed.

"Bella!" Isabelle breathed. They all ran forward towards they're friend; whose face was hidden by the sheets.

Erin yanked off the sheets and gasped.

The woman smiled smugly. She was indeed beautiful, with dirty blond hair piled high on her head. She had pale skin, with a scar running across her eye. Erin noticed her eyes were gold, and whenever she blinked her pupils looked like they belonged to snakes.

"Hello," She said, in a silky voice.

She raised her leg, which was barely hidden underneath her torn golden robes. A blade was tied to her thigh. Then she took her blade and pointed it at Isabelle's throat, who gasped.

"NO!" Danny yelled, and pushed Isabelle out of the way. Arum pressed her blade against his arm instead, and droplets of green blood appeared on Danny's arm. He merely turned intangible, wincing slightly due to the blade.

Danny growled. Then he smirked. "You found my weakness! Small knives!" He said, letting out a fake whimper.

Then his hand glowed brighter, becoming entirely lit with green energy, and Arum was blown backward. Erin and Isabelle laughed at Danny's remark.

"He just totally stole that from Spiderman!" Isabelle laughed.

"SHH! Don't tell him!" Erin said, shooting Isabelle a warning look.

Faster than lightning, Danny flew across to where Arum lay. Her head was sideways, bending in an unnatural position. For a moment Danny was afraid he killed her, but her eyes opened, causing her audience to jump. She got up on her kness and her head returned to a normal position after a sickening crack.

"Fun," She whispered. She took out a stick.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh please," he said sounding bored. He then lit his hand threatingly. "Give us Bella, NOW!"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're right, I should give you the girl…but how about no?" She purred. "_Orchideous!"_

Red roses, with black stems appeared from the stick. She threw them at Danny, and he withered in pain. He collapsed, and screamed bloody murder, red steam rising from where the flowers had hit him.

Erin and Isabelle watched horrified.

"NO!" Erin screamed, and she shot her hand forward. A purple lightning bolt flew from her hand, and hit an unsuspecting Arum. She went flying and hit a mirror.

Isabelle grabbed Danny by the armpits, and clicked her heels together. The wings, spouted from her heel tops, and she flew Danny to the ceiling. He groaned and opened his eyes, together they phased from the room.

Erin nodded in approval, and took her lightning shaped barrette from her hair. It turned into bag, holding a bow and at least a dozen arrows.

"C'mon," She whispered, in the dark room, notching an arrow. She looked where Arum had been lying.

She was gone.

Erin felt a hard blow on her cheek, and she doubled over. Then she was blown from her feet, and landed hard against a wall, the arrow she had been originally notching flew across the room and broke into two.

She spat at the ground, and tried to keep herself from passing out.

"You can't stop me," Arum hissed, still nowhere to be seen, lightning cackled outside, and rain poured heavily.

Erin notched another arrow at where her voice was coming from.

"I'm invincible," She continued, after a _crack _was heard. Her voice was coming from a new area of the room.

Erin made her arrow ignite with lighting. It cackled along the metal point, harmlessly.

The purple light, lit the room, and Arum was seen: On the roof, hanging upside down.

Erin gulped, and shot her arrow; she then flew out the room, knocking a wall down to escape.

**Isabelle**

"Danny," I said waving my hand in front of Danny's face. He groaned, and shook his head.

"M'fine," he grumbled.

I looked at him sarcastically. "Oh, that tone from your voice, really makes you sound you're A-OK! Now get up!"

He raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "My father is the god of thieves; I think I can find a fifteen year-old girl!" I grimanced. "Well, I think girl's that were taken by a vampire-man count as stolen…" I grabbed his hand, and opened every door in the cabin.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked casually.

I gasped, and Danny and I turned and saw Vlad floating/standing smugly behind us.

"Plasmius," Danny growled.

"Daniel," Vlad said acknowledging him. Then Vlad's hands lit up, and he shot Danny. Danny yelled out, and crashed against a wall behind us.

"CRIPES!" I screamed, and jumped on the ground. Danny flew back, but he charged at Vlad right away, leaving me alone.

"Oh, sure just leave a really freaked out Demigod alone!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Find her!" Danny yelled, before he and Vlad sank through the ground.

I cursed, and continued looking. I then got a feeling to check the last door on the left. I opened that one and stepped inside cautiously. I stepped on something wet, and cried out loud. It was blood—a whole trail of it. It led to a king size bed in the middle of the room, where a figure was curled in a ball, shuddering.

"Bella?" I squeaked, wanting hide away.

"I-Izzy?" A weak voice cracked, before a fit of coughing.

"Oh my gods," I whispered. I ran to the bed, and nearly fainted. Her clothes were torn—I draped a blanket over her—she was almost naked. Her hair was matted with glass and blood. Her leg was bruised heavily, bent at and awkward angle, and she had cuts all over her arms. Her cheek had a long slash that would need stitching.

"Bella," I whispered. "J-Just relax," I said trying to keep myself calm. I noticed the scorch mark on her neck, and anger licked my insides.

She nodded weakly, and I helped her up. She cried in pain, but didn't push me away.

"Danny," I said. "Now would be a good time to appear!"

"You rang?" I head a mischievous voice asks.

I turned and saw Danny appear, laughing, and holding an unconscious Vlad. His smile disappeared when he saw Bella.

"Aw man," He whispered. He dropped old Cheese Head on the ground carelessly, and held out his arms.

I gently shifted Bella's weight to him. I couldn't carry her anyways. I was eternally short!

He held her with ease, his bright green eyes were wide with worry. He raised a hand to her forehead, and saw her eyes were closed. "She's burning up…we have to get her out of here or she'll die." I was surprised how much he cared for a person he'd known for only a day.

Bella's eyes fluttered open which were a dull green right now. Her eyes looked half-closed due to the cartoon bending her appearance. "H-Hey Danny..." She whispered hoarsely. She gasped horribly. "M—My leg…I—I think it's….I think it's broken…"

"Bella, don't talk…we've got to get you out of here."

"W-We've-ve," She coughed again, and blood splattered out of her mouth, soaking Danny's jumpsuit. The D with a P turned blood-red.

Danny paled.

"S-Sorry," she breathed. She passed out right there, turning limp.

"Danny?" I asked, wanting to burst into tears.

His face was stony. The only other time I've seen his face like that (When I watching the show) was when he zapped Valarie in space by accident.

"It wasn't Vlad." Danny said his tone flat. "He helped. It was her."

"Who?" I asked.

"Arum."

"And you're right of course," A voice said.

We both jumped, and saw Arum flop Erin's sleeping body to the ground idly. "Now give me the girl," She demanded.

I almost wanted too. Her voice was so demanding. I then noticed the stick in her hand...almost like a wand.

Danny was shaking, like he was having a fight with himself.

"Danny," I whispered. I found my body was also trembling. His eyes found Arum's wand, and a little green light shot from his finger. It zapped her wand away.

Arum hissed, and I thought I saw fangs. "HOW DARE-"

There was a zap, and Arum stood in a block of ice.

I blinked. "What the-?"

"YEEEAAAHHHH!" A voice said. Danny and I turned and saw the Spector Speeder crash through the window. Glass showered around me and I ducked. Danny just turned intangible, with Bella. His eyes stayed on her form, looking panicked.

"Good work Miranda," I heard _Sam _grumble. Miranda grinned, as she held the wheel.

Tucker laughed. "I thought it was awesome! And Hannah wrapped the whole house with vines too!"

Hannah blushed, looking away from Tucker.

"And Emily turned Sherman into a freeze ray!" Jazz shouted.

Emily twirled Sherman between her fingers, looking pleased.

"Please, let's not forget Miranda's awesome steering," Sam said rolling her violet eyes. Miranda high fived her.

"Aw man," Victoria said. She pointed at Danny's arms. Everyone went silent.

Alexa turned towards Arum, and touched her ice block. She disappeared in a flash, and Alexa fell backwards; Tucker caught her just in time. But it should've been easy because she was so tiny.

"What did you just do?" Victoria asked nervously.

Alexa opened her eyes weakly. "Sent her to the bottom of the ocean by shadow travel," She whispered.

We all smiled.

Jazz looked at Bella worryingly. "She needs a hospital," We all nodded.

**Hope this made up for today's cliffhanger from earlier! I'll post again tomorrow! "D**


	14. Chapter : LONG LIVE!

**Chimney sweeper: *Winks* Ello, Governor! Amber is somewhere right now, so I'll be doing the disclaimer today! *Clears throat and starts singing***

**Chim Chimery, Chim Chimery, Chim Chim Chimteroo-**

**Amber: *Pants* Sorry I'm late I- *Looks at sweeper* who the Hades are you, and why are you in my disclaimer?**

**Sweeper: Ello Amber, dearie! *Winks and leans on brush* Just thought I'd go ahead and do the disclaimer for the chickies, eh?**

**Amber: *Blinks* Chickies?  
Sweeper: *Nods***

**Amber: Uh, hold on...Sorry I was watching Mary Poppins! Um, okay this is the last chapter of Roadtrip to Phantom city! Sorry, I should have given you a heads up, but I was too busy laughing at Californian guys in kilts (Long story, don't ask). Let me know what you thought of the story, all in all in your reviews! After this, (And my super long vacation. TEN DAYS!) I will post the first chapter of my Harry Potter story which will be called: The Mark of Athena. JUST KIDDING! GUYS!**

**Muses: Magic Pains.**

**Amber: I know lame title but I couldn't come up with a better one.**

**Dani and Danny: SHE DOESN'T OWN US! *Fly's and blows ecto rays everywhere***

_Jazz looked worryingly at Bella. "She needs a hospital." Everyone nodded. _

**Bella**

"Urgh…" I moaned, feeling worse than I had throughout my entire life. I heard the sound of urgent whispering, and a weird beeping sound that was seriously annoying me. My right hand felt heavier than usual. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, and tried to rip them off, but another hand prevented me from doing so.

"I wouldn't do that," a voice said, sounding anxious.

Confused, I fluttered my eyes open. Though, the light was so bright it forced my eyes shut again. I blinked several times before I was fully able to see. Danny Fenton was next to me, sitting on a chair. Everyone was sleeping—Gil was on a chair next to Danny, slumping over the edge.

My head was throbbing horribly, and I felt bandages around my arms, torso, head, and right leg.

"Danny?" I croaked.

"Hey," he said, trying for a smile. He frowned a second later, his blue eyes full of compassion. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied, croaking. I grimaced, feeling my throat closing. "Water?"

He nodded, and went to get me a glass. I took a moment to see that we were in the Specter Speeder, or at least the back of it. Sam and Tucker must have been at the front, flying the mobile.

Danny returned, helping me sit up. I drank the water gratefully, drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"You're leg was broken," Danny announced. "But it was just fractured; thankfully…you're friends had something called Nectar and Ambrosia? Well, it's helped speed up the healing process."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No," Danny said, shaking his head. "I need to thank you." He gripped my hand. "You helped me through the darkest hours of my life—honestly, I don't know how to thank you."

"There's no need," I laughed, but it hurt to.

"You don't understand," Danny whispered, looking angry with himself. "I was so stupid…" he sighed. "I'm just trying to say…I'm sorry."

I smiled at him weakly. "Me too."

"What for?" Danny asked, looking confused.

I frowned, and shifted my head to stare at the metal ceiling above. "For messing things up for you…I know it must be shocking to discover you're a cartoon in a parallel universe."

Danny blinked and then shrugged. "Well, it's your universe…technically it's real over here."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I guess so."

I must have been hooked to some morphine…the medicine was taking its toll and the world seemed to be blinking at me from above.

"You'd better get some rest," Danny announced, his voice coming from far away. "We'll be at Fenton Works by tomorrow morning."

"Good…" I yawned, closing my eyes. The blackness was welcoming and I knew I was safe with my first superhero watching me.

**No Pov**

The Nectar and Ambrosia had defiantly helped Bella's healing process speed up. She was sore, but she was able to walk fine. Though, she was advised to sit down when not active. Demigods and ghost hunter alike were sitting in the Fenton lab.

"There's something we need to tell you," Anna announced.

Bella pursed her lips looking at her friend with curiosity. "What is it?"

"Yeah," Erin said, crossing her arms. "After going into a cartoon, battling a freaky snake woman, and battling Danny's older self-things can't possibly get more weird."

Anna laughed. "Then prepared to be weirded out."

She cast Gil a look and they both nodded. Slowly, they took off their jackets and stuck out their forearms. The Greek demigods gaped at the Roman numerals etched onto Anna and Gil's skin. Anna had two stripes under a tattoo of a lyre. Gilbert had a lyre also but just one stripe.

"I've always taken after Mom's side of the family," Gil laughed, looking at the face if his sister. "Turns out she's a second-generation of Apollo…but I'm the one that got the powers."

Anna smiled weakly and patted Gil's arm in a sisterly manner. She turned towards the Greek demigods and ghost hunter who looked puzzled to the extreme. "I'm a direct decedent…and I panicked once I realized you weren't Roman…I thought about abandoning you guys." She took a deep breath. "Then I realized…even if we're from enemy sides, we're always and will be best friends."

Miranda stared at her. Then she ran up and hugged Anna; soon enough, all the demigods were hugging each other. Bella smiled from her chair. Anna had been her friend since the seventh grade…and yet she was as loyal as ever.

The ghost hunters just watched smiling.

"Awkward," Sam finally said, making everyone break apart. The Demigods returned they're attention to the cartoon characters.

Bella grunted, and got up, stumbling slightly. She looked at Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz with compassion.

"How can I ever thank you?" She asked, grinning. Her eyes had returned to a stormy gray.

"No need," Danny said, raising his hands. "I was merely returning a favor."

Tucker and Jazz grinned. Sam was glaring at Bella.

"By the way," Danny asked, pretending to not look interested. "How popular am I? You know where you're from?"

"Oh you were very popular," Bella said.

"Were?" Sam asked.

The Demigods became very interested in their shoes.

Miranda looked up shyly. "You kinda, sorta, got...canceled."

Danny was silent.

"Three, two, one," Jazz, Tucker, and Sam said.

"I GOT CANCELED? THEY CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! KIDS FREAKING LOVE ME! WHERE ARE THEY? HUH? WHY I- CRIPES!" Danny screamed. Then he faced the Demigods. "Bring me with you guys...I want a word with them!"

"Um," Bella said. "We don't know how to get back!"

"Easy," Alexa said, looking at her black painted nails. Everyone looked at her. "I can just shadow travel, everyone."

"That...that is genius!" Erin exclaimed.

They all grabbed Alexa and in a poof, they were gone.

**Meanwhile at Nick Studios**

Butch looked angrily at his workers. "We need a good idea! We've been losing teenage viewers since 2008!"

A woman raised her hand.

"Yes?" Butch said.

"Why don't we make another Jimmy Timmy power hour? Those are really fun!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, smiling.

Butch face palmed himself. "No," he said. "We got rid of Jimmy a _long _time ago."

"Why did we get rid of that show again?" A bald dude, wearing glasses asked.

Butch shrugged.

"We need something! I mean, we kinda brought Avatar back! Sorta."

"Yeah," A ginger woman said sarcastically. "We killed all the old characters, made one about a thousand years old, and made things less funny."

"Katy," Butch said.

"Yeah?"

"Your fired."

"Fine!" Katy snapped. "I'm gonna watch some real shows! On Nicktoons! That's where all the good shows went!" She screamed, grumbling, and throwing her note pad on the floor.

"I got an idea," An echoy voice said. Everyone gasped, and looked at a corner of the room.

"Um, over here."

They looked at the other corner.

"Sup," Danny grinned. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker all held Fenton weapons. The Demigods were blocking all the exits of the room.

Butch backed against the wall. "H-How?" Butch was speechless.

"Hey Butch," Sam winked, grinning evilly. Tucker held his PDA in a threatening way.

Jazz smiled coldly.

Danny, still hovering above the ground shrugged. "I met some fans. Now, let's talk shall we?"

XxX

"And that's why," Butch said, his eyes glowing green. "That we've decided to bring back Danny Phantom! Because, of the petitions, demands, and wonderful fans!"

Every one of the teenagers in the audience cheered.

"This new series, will be taking place two years after Phantom Planet! Plus, more Danny with an "I" will be included!"

"DANI! YEA!" The crowd cheered.

"And," Butch continued. "It's thanks to these wonderful girls, and boy!" Butch directed his attention to the girl's and one boy in purple and orange t-shirts.

They waved grinning.

"Plus, we have decided to relaunch all the old episodes, so you all get caught up!"

The crowd cheered harder.

Danny flew out of Butch's body, leaving him confused; but never less he continued to wave.

XxX

**Back in the cartoon world**

"So, is this goodbye?" Danny asked, in his human form, shaking hands with the demigods. They were standing outside of Fenton works.

Bella bit her lip, and then smiled. "Something tells me we'll meet again."

Danny smiled.

Miranda and Emily tackled Danny. Danny frowned, and his left eye started twitching. Miranda and Emily glared at each other.

"MINE!" They screamed. They then began playing tug-o-war with Danny's arms.

"OW!" He complained.

Hannah hugged Tucker. "Have fun, ya Techno Geek!" She said ruffling his hat.

Tucker pouted. "I am NOT a Techno Geek!" He screamed. Hannah backed away slowly, and joined Erin, Victoria, Isabelle, and _Sam _who were laughing they're heads off.

Anna and Gil hugged Jazz, thanking them for everything.

Jazz smiled. "Of course! It was great having you guys here!" She said her hands on her hips. "We were Ghost Getters! Hey, I should really keep that name! It sounds like a great tem name!"

"Ha-ha," Gil and Anna fake laughed, nervously.

Miranda left, and fist pumped with Sam, and Alexa hugged her too.

Bella smiled at them all. Just then her godly mother's voice spoke in her head.

"_Bella,"_

Bella jumped. "Mother?" She asked incredulously.

_"Phantom. He must touch the key."_

I looked down, and saw the owl key on my chest. I cleared my throat, and Danny looked at me, trying to shake Emily off him.

"You know, I do love black hair," She purred.

Danny turned intangible, and walked to Bella.

"What?" He asked.

"I need you touch this," She said, taking the key from around, her neck, and held it in her palm.

Raising an eyebrow, he touched the key. The owl's eyes glowed pure white, before dimming.

Bella closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and put the necklace around her neck.

**Bella**

As soon as I placed the necklace around my neck, these memories flowed through my mind:

A fourteen year old boy entering a dark wiry tunnel, full of electrical stuff, and leaning on a red button. The dark tunnel glowed, and I heard a blood chilling scream. I saw a teen stuffing a brutal looking blonde football player through a locker, and laughing his head off. I saw the same teen, crawling over to a gothic girl, hanging for dear life, holding onto a giant cardboard cutout. Then I saw flashes of enemies: A punk on a motorcycle; a rocker chick, with flaming blue hair; a gray floating nerd; a robot man; an evil scientist; a meat juggernaut; a gypsee; a vampire looking man saying "Ginger snaps." Then a new memory came. A group of girls standing and laughing. An embarrassed boy was having his hair ruffled, by the one wearing the owl necklace.

I gasped and came back to reality.

"What's up?" Sam asked me, narrowing her violet eyes.

I shrugged.

"Alexa, time to go," I whispered.

Alexa grumbled. "I am going to really need something sugary after this one."

All us demigods waved, "BYE!" We all called.

The cartoon characters waved back.

"Have fun you two lovebirds!" Miranda yelled, addressing Danny and Sam.

They blushed, looked at each other, and then glared at Miranda. "WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"Must you always get the last word?" _Sam _asked.

"Yes," Miranda blinked.

I grinned, before we disappeared in a black haze.

**Real world**

I saw Alexa shudder, and she fell on a nearby bean bag chair. Hannah and Alexa fed her some Ambrosia to heal her up.

I sighed and collapsed on my bed. I had never been so glad to be home.

My door burst open, and my mother (The mortal one) came in the room.

"I brought you girl's some brownies- WHY IS THE WINDOW BROKEN!"

Gil looked at us. "Run while you can." Then he ran out of the room.

"Crap," I muttered.

**Meanwhile...**

Arum gasped and broke from her icy prison. It was a good thing she could radiate heat.

She apparated onto a beach, which had a rainbow over it, and coughed out whatever water, had been in her throat.

"Well played," She gasped. "But This Means war!" Arum, noticed the rainbow above the beach.

She took a drachma from her pocket. "O Iris Goddess of the Rainbow accept my offering. Wormtail, Spinner's End."

An image shimmered, and a rat looking man appeared in the image. "M-Mistress A-A-Arum," He stuttered.

"Wormtail," She said. "We've got to make plans. This is only the beginning."

**Well, that's it! *Confetti blows* Thank you everyone! I can't wait to see your reviews! I'll be back July 1st at least, because I'll be getting in late on June 30th. Do me a favor and review whatever chapter you didn't review (Cough, Rose Hunter, Cough)! I love you all! I'll see you for Magic Pains! *Whispers* and if anyone can give me a better title name, please share it with me!**

**Muses *start dancing*!**

**Amber: Ah well. *shrugs, and starts dancing with Percy muse***

**Tata!**

**:D**

**~Amber**


End file.
